Hyodou issei, a pawn, a king and a harem king
by godfish
Summary: Khaos brigade and rizevim is destroyed. And our favourite pervert becomes a high-class. Join him as he expands his harem, i mean create his peerage. Yup , plenty of OCs so if you don't like it, please stay away. Let the sexy time begin! And yes, lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's godfish here! Well, truth be told it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic,the last being** **against all odds** **of shokugeki no soma. I do sincerely apologise for abandoning the project at least for now. However, if anyone of you guys want to take over the project or just use its ideas just let me know through my pm or in your credits. I will appreciate it very much. Now, onto the main topic, of course it's a fanfic about our favourite pervert, it's none other than oppai dragon, hyoudou issei! And yes, it's my favourite anime too, the plot never fails to amaze and yes, I mean it in both meanings,it's really hilarious how he powers up with ecchi stuff. So this story will begin from when he becomes a high-class devil and up to volume 19 of the light novel so if you haven't read it yet, please do so! Oh yes, Qlippoth is destroyed and rizevim is killed so nope trihexa is not going to get to rampage. Although… We all know what this means! Yes, he gets to expand his harem, *coughs* *coughs*, I mean to form his peerage while still being Rias's pawn. So let the sexy time begin! Ddraig talking** **Disclaimer: I do not own highschool dxd, because if I did, issei will already have had children with** **his harem XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

"Don't freak out .You are both devils now"I revealed.

 _ **A few hours before:**_

"Hyoudou issei, pawn of the heiress of the gremory clan, Rias gremory and the embodiment of miracles, the oppai dragon, please come onstage to collect your high-class devil certificate and your evil-pieces! He has put in tremendous effort in his life as a devil, rising rapidly from a low-class devil to a high-class devil and even saved his beloved from an unwanted marriage as well as saving the underworld from the complete and utter destruction of jabberwocky. You deserve this, for finally passing after two consecutive failures in the theory department! Congratulations! Everyone, gave this new, young [king], a round of applause! Oh yes, do pardon my absent-mindedness, don't forget to attend his wedding with switch princess,*coughs*, I mean Lady Rias tomorrow!" the announcer onstage exclaimed.

I,hyoudou Issei, now 18 years old, is fiancé to both Rias and Ravel, where the latter, has hers in June, two months after my wedding with Rias while the marriage with my the rest of my harem will be later. I recalled all my memories from the day i became a devil, and never once regretting becoming one even though I experienced many near-death experiences and even had my body destroyed once (making me once fear that I will no longer be able to grope everyone's oppai and have to even resort to armour sex) while walking down the aisle to the stage. I also remember the immense shock my parents had when I revealed the truth and all that I had been through to them but they have finally come to terms with it, not that they consider me any less of a son. As for my father, he shedded tears of joy, knowing his son has accomplished the impossible dream he desired, the creation of a harem!

I then went onstage to receive both my certificate and evil-pieces. Upon contact with the evil- pieces set, it glowed a crimson, so bright that it temporarily blinded everyone. However, fate had something installed for me.

"EHHHH?! They are all mutation pieces?!" I exclaimed, half in glee and half in surprise. This, however, turned the crowds into a typhoon of chaos until a certain governer of the fallen angels, wait scrap that, I mean former governer of the fallen angel's laughter rang throughout the halls.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA, you know issei, you really are the oppai dragon of miracles, AHAHAHA" Azazel spoke up in amusement while looking at me.

"You know there has never been a precedent of a whole set of evil-pieces becoming mutation pieces upon receiving, the only closest to it would only be Sirzechs's who has a [Queen], two [Knights]and a [Bishop] as mutation pieces while the rest gradually became mutation pieces through decades of harsh training. No one ever has a full mutation set from the get-go. No in other words, you create miracles, making the impossible, possible. You really are interesting, my boy! BWHAHAHAHA!" Azazel continued.

"Eh? Huh?"was the only response I could give upon receiving another shocking news upon a shocking news itself.

As I made my way back to the Gremory group and Irina, I was congratulated by everyone.

"As expected of my rival, I look forward to our next fight in the rating games with your peerage against mine, hyoudou issei!" a voice from behind me declared.

I turn around to find sairaorg-san was the one making the declaration.

"Yeah, I won't lose to you sairaorg-san!" I replied while bumping fists with sairaorg-san to which he wished me good luck in finding my new peerage members.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After, the ceremony was over, we quickly teleported back to the hyoudou residence so we could hold the party for my successful accession to a high-class devil. And, I was surprised when even the big shots showed up including Michael-sama and Gabriel-san from heaven's side, while Serafall-sama, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san, Millicas-sama from the devil's side.

"Congratulations issei!" everyone said in unison when I finally arrived at the living room of the hyoudou residence (even though I say living room it's still freaking huge, it can accommodate a hundred people and still have space to spare.).

"Ise-kun, what will you do about your peerage members? Do you have any place in mind that you would like to search in?" Sirzechs-sama asked me.

"Actually, after discussing with Rias and Ravel as well as all my friends, we have decided that I will not trade with Rias for Asia and xenovia as I do not want to cause any disturbance to her peerage and I want to rely on myself. Moreover, it's not like we won't see each other again as I will still stay with Rias. As for Ravel, we have come to the conclusion that since we will be getting married, there's no actual need to make her my bishop since she will be my wife, and whatever we have will be shared. And as for the rating games, me and Rias will alternate between each other to play in the rating games tournament so that we will not interfere with each other's participation in the rating games since I happen to be both a [Pawn] and a [King]. Lastly, me and ravel plan to search for our peerage members somewhere in the Maldives since she wanted to enjoy the beach while doing the search." I answered.

"I see, the Maldives is certainly a beautiful place and given it's proximity to the ocean, who knows, you may get lucky and find yourself a proficient manipulator of water. Good luck with your search anyway." Sirzechs-sama answered to which I thanked him.

As the party went on, I realised we were almost out of drinks and snacks so I volunteered to get them, to which Koneko-chan and Ravel volunteered to provide me with assistance.

As we pass by a strangely secluded and dark alley,Koneko-chan who is a nekomata says, "Ise-senpai, that alley seems to have two injured human girls fighting against someone that has a sword with magical powers."

"Don't tell me the troublesome Khaos Brigade has revived? Man, I really just want to leave in peace and do ecchi things with my harem." I said with a sigh.

And sure enough, almost in response to Koneko-chan's comments, an ear-piercing scream was heard. I immediately call forth my boosted gear and rushed into the alley only to find the familiar bodies lying on the ground on the verge of death with their bamboo swords broken by their sides. They had numerous stab wounds and their clothes were torn, revealing, their generous oppais. 'Their oppais are really very lovely, No,no, now's not the time to think about that', I shook my head to temporarily put aside any of my worldly desires. The bodies belonged to none other than the kendo girls, Murayama and Katase that I, Motohama and Matsuda frequently peeped at, only to get beaten up each time. And standing before them, was a man dressed in a black cloak holding a jet-black katana that seems to be absorbing the blood on the blade itself. Noticing my presence, Murayama turns to face me with what little strength she has, straining her eyes that were reduced to narrow slits.

"Hyoudou… -san…leave us…. Run!" Murayama said before collapsing onto the floor once again.

"MURAYAMA-SAN! KATASE-SAN! Don't sleep, hang on there!" I shouted as I rushed to the cloaked and punched him right in the gut.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The blood of these two virgin girls will certainly make good sacrifices for reviving lord kronos. And those two behind-"the evil man said while giving off diabolical laughter, only to be interrupted at the continuous punches and kicks i threw at him and finally he was knocked out the , not before he threw up copious amounts of blood.

"You will pay for this, you sick bastard", I muttered to the now unconscious evil man.

"Koneko-chan and Ravel, please pick up that bastard, we are going back ASAP!"I told his my juniors, to which they nodded in agreement before picking up the two lifeless bodies of his classmates and teleporting back to the hyoudou residence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _**At the hyoudou Residence:**_

Everyone was shocked that I returned so early and more so, when they saw the bodies of two girls on each of my shoulders as well as the captured cloaked man. Not wanting to delay emergency treatment any longer, I beckoned Asia with my index finger and explained that they have suffered massive blood loss and had to be healed with Twilight Healing. A green glow was emitted from Asia to Murayama and Katase, and Asia began healing them. At this time, everyone recovered their senses.

"Ise-kun, what Happened?" Sirzechs-sama asked me.

"Sirzechs-sama, when I was on my way to get some drinks and snacks, Koneko-chan sensed that the two of my classmates were attacked by someone with a jet-black sword with magical power. That man over there, said something about the blood of virgin girls being used to revive Lord Kronos. And this sword, is the one he used and it seems to absorb blood" saying so, I handed the jet-black sword over to Sirzechs-sama.

"This is certainly troubling, and I hope it is not related to the rumours of a new terrorist group called the Black swords of Kronos, who are a group of insane cult fanatics attempting to perform the revival of Kronos. I will have to contact the Greek factions at once and notify them of this at once." Saying so Sirzechs-sama disappeared in a magic circle only to be followed by Serafall-sama, Michael-sama and Azazel-sensei saying that they have to discuss countermeasures against it since the awakening of Kronos will only bring about destruction and chaos.

"I'm very sorry, Ise-san, I tried my best but I still could not save them." Asia said with an apologetic look and on the verge of tears.

I could not help but gave her a warm embrace, I could never get furious at Asia no matter what, she was always so kind and innocent, placing others before her and always giving her best at whatever she did. How was I supposed to be mad? Hell, if I was mad, I should be labelled the worst criminal and locked up in the deepest depths of the mental asylum.

I gave her a reassuring smile to Asia and said," I won't be mad at you because I know you gave your best, I'm sure Murayama-san and Katase-san will think so too, let's just think of another way. I'm sure there will be an alternative way." While stroking her trembling back.

"I-Ise-san wahhhh… You are… always…. so nice….. to ….me" Asia finally broke down in tears as a flood of tears spilled from the side of her emerald eyes.

 **Partner, I hate to break your moment but aren't you forgetting** **you have your evil-pieces with you now? Use them to resurrect them as your servant devils. And this is interesting, it seems the one with the brown hair, which I believe you call Murayama possesses the sacred gear Sword clone, it enables the sacred gear user to make copies of a sword they wield. The copies, however, will usually start out as 1/10 of the original's and can slowly increase until it becomes a perfect replica which will be a useful trait as your [Knight].**

"Oh thanks for reminding me, Ddraig! Oh yeah, Ravel, would like to share the two girls with so we each get 1 [Knight]?" issei asks Ravel.

"Hai, Ise-sama, thank you very much, since you found them first, I will take Katase-senpai. And you will get Murayama-senpai."Ravel replies enthusiastically with a genuine smile, she really is a cute bishoujo.

"This is embarrassing but what do I chant to resurrect them?" I said while scratching the back of my head with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry, Ise-sama, you just have to make your own chant and place your evil-piece on them and it's done." Ravel replies me.

"I will demonstrate for you, Ise-sama" Ravel said. "Hear me, Katase, I, Ravel Phoneix, beseech you to become my servant devil and serve me with eternal loyalty. Rejoice at your new life and rise once more as my servant!" Ravel chants after placing the [Knight] evil-piece on Katase-san's chest.

With a crimson glow, the evil-piece was absorbed into Katase-san's body. And I followed suit by placing my mutated [Knight] evil-piece on Murayama's chest and began my own chant to which Rias reminded me my chant has to hold my conviction and dreams.

"Hear me, Murayama, serve me as my [Knight] as I, hyoudou issei calls upon you so I can fufil my dreams as a harem king! Rejoice at the dream of peace, as with peace, comes ecchi! Rise as my knight so we can achieve such peace!" I chanted and likewise with Ravel's, the evil piece glowed crimson after it was absorbed by Murayama.

"You are the worst" Koneko-chan's words hit me like a truck. Yours words are as harsh as ever Koneko-sama.

"Geez, issei, what am I to do with you?" Rias says while face-palming herself.

"Forgive me, I'm just a sukebe!" I said in response.

After a few minutes, Murayama and Katase begins to stir up.

They asked in unison, " "where am I ? What happened to me? I thought I died?"

" Don't freak out .You are both devils now"I revealed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, how did you find it? Please read and review! As for some of you guys, you may find that the whole idea of a set full of mutated pieces familiar. The truth is I was inspired to write this after reading

 **Journey into high-class** **by epilougelover(hope I didn't get it wrong). And will there be lots of OCs? Yes, there will be, so if you don't like OCs too much, you might wanna keep away. And it will also really help if you guys can also provide some suggestion of the OC's profile/sacred gear or abilities which you can write in the reviews or pm me .Ja ne, see ya in the next chapter!  
~godfish~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's godfish once again! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter? Were you expecting Murayama-chan and Katase-chan? Well, I felt they were given too little love as they appear in too little fanfics and have very little screen time except for side stories. Anyway, I do hope my writing isn't too crappy for my dear readers since I'm not exactly too skilled a writer so I do seek your forgiveness if this fanfic isn't up to your standard. I welcome constructive criticism/ tips but please don't flame me. I have an OC prepared which may make an appearance soon so stay tuned!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean by devils?!"Murayama-san asked with horror in her voice at the shocking news.

"You mean those evil creatures that eat human souls and do diabolical acts recorded in the bible?" Katase asked with equal amounts of fear in her voice.

"Yes and No. Yes, from the fact that it is indeed the devils that were recorded in the bible but…."I replied them.

"This is going to be hard to explain but in short, we are the good guys now-"before I could finish the sentence I was roughly shoved to the ground by my two classmates.

"Hyoudou-san, this is definitely your fault! You ero-demon, you ate our souls to turn us into demons so we could lure others girls to you for you to eat them! Unforgivable!" Murayama-san and Katase-san accused me while preparing to beat me up only to be intercepted by a buxom figure with knee-length black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon.

"Ara ara, Murayama-chan and Katase-chan, as much as I would like seeing you two torturing Ise-kun, I won't allow it. No one gets to bully my Ise-kun in front of me and gets to walk away scot-free. Ufufufu…" Akeno-san begins to show her S-side to my two classmates while hugging my right arm to which we they could only cower in the corner in fear.

S-Scary, her S-side is always scary. But, ah, her oppais are rubbing against my right arm. So soft! I feel like groping her oppai on the spot but Murayama-san and Katase-san may beat me up later. What should I do? Just as I have decided I will grope her oppai and deal with the consequences later, I see a pouting Rias.

My heart couldn't take it seeing Rias being sad so I reluctantly untangled myself from Akeno-san but not before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ufufufu…Ise-kun kissed me…..Ufufufu" Akeno-san blushes as she says that while touching the spot on her cheek that I planted my kiss at.

I then headed up to give her a full frontal embrace before kissing her passionately on the lips. Ah, her lovely lips are so soft, it's making me melt, only to be reminded of the presence of my two classmates by a cough from Koneko-chan. Rias looks a little reluctant until I promised we can continue with this after our wedding tomorrow to which she shows a bright smile. Ah, my beloved Rias, you are so adorable that my heart can't help go doki, doki a few times.

Rias then explains about devils and the mythological world to Murayama-san and Katase-san. Of course, to tease me she added my dream was to be a harem king. However, there's no cause for concern since even though I'm lecherous, I'm not utterly beyond redemption to the point of raping them. Although, I may peek at them, she added with a giggle.

"In short, be grateful to issei and Ravel, had they not resurrected you as their [Knights] respectively, there will be nothing we can do to save you from death."

""Um…Thank you Hyoudou-san and Ravel-chan for saving us"" Murayama-san and Katase-san thanked me and Ravel for saving them.

"Murayama-san and Katase-san, I know you probably hate me for peeping at you with Motohama and Matsuda, I won't expect you to forgive me but can you at least give everyone assistance when they need it? And as for the harem matter, this is embarrassing but I won't force you or anyone to love me, after going through so much, I just want to love girls as they are, for loving who I am… Wait, it sounded much cooler when I said it in my head… I guess, in short, I just want everyone in my harem to love each other." I finally confessed my thoughts.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, I'm having my wedding with Rias tomorrow and it says my peerage is invited so would you two be coming along? Since it's still a holiday, there will be no school. I forgot to add but for our wedding, we will visit both Heaven and Hell, literally." I told them of my plans.

"Hell?! Isn't there where all the evil souls go to?" Murayama-san asked with a slightly terrified tone.

"Is it because we are devils now? That's why we are punished?" Katase-san asked, equally terrified and hugging Murayama-san.

"Erm, how I do say this but…" I sweat-dropped a little at my two classmates's, rather colourful imaginations.

"It's not what you think it is. It's not a blazing inferno where you go through the eighteen floors of hell to receive various tortures by demons as punishment for our signs, at least on the devil's side of the underworld. It's quite beautiful actually." I continued.

"Really? So we aren't going to get punished?" my two classmates asked, still a little fearful.

"Really, I swear, if you two are in danger, I will come to save you." I declared.

However, unbeknownst to me, a slight blush appeared on the cheeks of the Kendo duo.

"Oh yes, before it slips off my mind, I have to remind you that no matter how ridiculous your master's request may be, you absolutely cannot kill them, okay? Although I have a feeling this will be more applicable to Murayama-san than Katase-san since your master is Ise. Don't worry,although he may be a pervert but he's not a boorish rapist. "Rias reminded my two classmates in a rather light-hearted tone.

"Anyway, I believe your opinion of him will change once you start living with us from today onwards. As for the harmless part, it's only true only up to the point you aren't threatening his family and friends or in certain cases, halving everyone's boobs. Don't say I didn't warn you two but if you rebel and kill your masters, you will be considered stray devils and an extermination request will be put for you. And when that happens, I will come and personally exterminate you guys." Rias ended off with a stern warning which held no space for debate.

""W-What we are staying you, a pervert?!"" they spoke in unison once again while pointing their fingers accusingly at me.

Well, I guess it can't be helped,I am what I am.

"I will promise that I will my best not to peek at you girls and I will try to follow in Rias's footsteps by treating my servants as family. Speaking of which, Rias, do you know where a certain black kitty went? I haven't seen her around the house for days." I reassured the two of my classmates before posing a question to Rias.

Instead, Koneko-chan was the one who answered and she did so to me with rather downcast eyes, in her eyes was part worry, part resignation.

Taking a deep breath, Koneko-chan finally spilled the beans,"Nee-sama went to the Grigori for an operation to remove her evil-pieces so that she can be your [Bishop]."

"The success rate is less than 10%. I-I don't know…. What to do if I really lose nee-sama."Koneko-chan continued between sobs as she finally broke down in a flood of tears. "W-What?! Why would she do that?!" I spoke before the truth finally dawned on me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _ **FLASHBACK:  
**_ I was back from daily devil's work on a Monday two weeks ago, when I saw Kuroka awaiting my return just outside of the hyoudou residence. She came up to me and gently pressed her twin orbs onto my body. And I struggled to hold back an intense nosebleed against such a formidable foe, I mean, overwhelming sensation.' Oh what glorious oppai! All hail chichigami!'

However, what was unusual was she gave me a warm smile, and no, not one of her usual mischievous and seductive ones that she makes before going, "Won't you make a baby with me, sekiryuutei-chin?", but a genuine, soft, sincere and warm smile.

She then told me in a soft tone before turning around to leave, "Ise-kun, I will meet you on the rooftop garden of the hyoudou residence later."

After relishing the exquisite meal prepared in traditional Northern Europe style by Rosseweisse-san or Rose as she would have liked me to call her since we started dating.

She was formerly known as the Valkyrie-who-never-had-a-boyfriend. Well, that all changed when we started dating, when I say dates, I don't mean those dates we go on just so I can act as her boyfriend so she can appease her grandmother, Gandur-san, but actual, proper dates. And ever since, she started insisting I call her by her nickname, Rose.

Speaking of which, she started to cling to me more ever since we started dating, no that I minded it though, since I get to be frequently in contact with her voluminous oppai. Oh yes, her oppai are so awesome and besides, I genuinely enjoy her company. Moreover, her reactions are so adorable whenever I tease about the first time we held hands. Even though I say so myself, I will be lying if I said I wasn't nervous at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Rooftop Garden:**_

As I stepped out of the elevator and onto the rooftop garden, I saw a goddess. Okay, let me rephrase that, I saw the silhouette of Kuroka who possesses a body that rivals a goddess's, no, rather, it may even give them a run for their money. And all that beauty was illuminated by a single ray of moonlight bestowed upon her by a full moon as though it were her personal spotlight. It was a breath-taking sight indeed. I could not help but find myself drawn to her, like Matsuda to lolis, unconsciously, I took steps that rapidly developed into strides towards but never once taking my eyes off Kuroka.

"E-Erm, Kuroka, you asked for me, didn't you? Do you need anything?" I stuttered a little while asking Kuroka due to still under the effects of her alluring beauty.

"Sekiry-I mean, Ise-kun, I thank you for taking care of Shirone while we were separated, I could tell she was much happier than she has ever been, including when Rias-chan took her in. I could tell she really opened herself up to you and let her emotions become apparent in your presence. Even when I was in the vali team, she was never this happy until you came along."Kuroka's tone started to lower as she continued.

" I wanted to take Shirone away from the Gremory group because I was jealous how she was enjoying herself with all of you but not with me. After staying here, I realised, selfishly taking her away from you guys so that I could be the one who gave her happiness instead of you guys was in fact, a huge mistake." she continued.

" Taking her away from the Gremory group was nothing short of ruining her happiness and making our relationship turn even sourer… I'm a rather terrible woman aren't I?..." Kuroka finally confessed before streams of tears wet her cheeks.

I was utterly shocked, to say, at the very least. What happened to the eternally confident, serious and naughty Kuroka? I had, frankly, least expected Kuroka would be one to cry like this, much less make a confession like this.

"No, I disagree, Kuroka, sure, you may be a tad naughtier than most girls I know, maybe even more than Akeno-san but you are still a good woman. I mean, if you really are as bad as you claimed to be, you won't have bothered to kill your master to save Koneko-chan and just flee on your own. Fortunately, you didn't do any of that and you even wanted to retrieve Koneko-chan so that you can dote and care for her again, albeit with the wrong approach."I gently chided her negative thinking.

" What am I saying? In short, I don't think you are a bad woman, you just have to adjust to using appropriate approaches to get what you want. You are beautiful, strong, caring, talented and smart so I think if you can adjust a little, you will make a good wife." I said out my true, heartfelt thoughts while pulling her into an embrace to wipe her tears-streaked face.

"You really think so? Hey, Ise-kun, if one day, I can somehow remove my evil-pieces from my previous master so that I can be completely yours without any regret, would you make me one of your wives?" Kuroka asked me.

"I do. I will definitely wait for you but even if it's not possible, I will still accept you because I love you, Kuroka." I finally confessed my love to her, yes, I have succeeded, oh Kuroka, it makes me so glad you think likewise about me.

"I see now why Shirone loves you so much. And so do i…" Kuroka spoke in an almost whisper-like tone as she snuggled up to my chest before she fell asleep with a peaceful look, with almost no signs of her previous distress.

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS  
**_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Realising to my horror that Kuroka actually wanted to fulfil her promise despite the high-risks. I silently let out tears as I realised Kuroka's deep love for me. I then quickly teleported to the Grigori headquarters with the magic circle in the basement of the hyoudou residence. 'Please stay safe, Kuroka!' I silently prayed to the four great Maous for Kuroka's safety.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
** _ **At Grigori Headquarters:**_

I rushed into the room Kuroka was assigned to only to find Kuroka lying on the bed weakly and a doctor just leaving the room.

"Ah, you must be Mr hyoudou issei, nice to meet you. You don't have to worry about patient Kuroka's condition since Azazel-sama gathered the best brains of Grigori for this one operation with him personally supervising it. She will be like that for at least another week since the operation procedures were very intensive and strenuous. Luckily, she is a practitioner of Senjutsuu so it helped to smoothen the flow of the operation. Do not worry, the operation is a success and she's healthy. "The doctor informed me of the details of the operation before leaving.

I sat by Kuroka's bedside and gently grapsed her hand before planting a chaste kiss on it. Sensing my presence, she gently stirred awake and turned to face me.

"Hey…Ise-kun… I did it…*coughs* *coughs*Can I be your wife now?"Kuroka asked in a slurred manner due to the lingering effects of the operation in between coughs.  
"Yes, of course, you can, I love you so much, Kuroka!" I said while gently embracing Kuroka, careful not to her still frail body.

After spending some time with Kuroka, I reluctantly left the Grigori to prepare for my wedding with Rias tomorrow. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 **So how did you guys find chapter 2? I know this idea may seem a little familiar since I got my inspiration from reading one of the fanfics which I believe belong to** **Gunmare** **. Well, I did this chapter in this manner since, I felt Rosseweisse and Kuroka are a little lagging on the romantic ladder so I gave them a little boost. I hope you guys enjoyed it although it's slightly dragged out in the sense that issei still hasn't gone out to find his peerage members.**

 **Review time:**

 **DragonMaster128: I thank you for your kind comments! I hope my future chapters will continue to entertain you.  
**

 **Imperial-samaB: Your idea is interesting indeed and because of your ideas, you have given me another inspiration. Well, at least for now, Matsuda and** **Motohama will not be devils. However, Motohama's abilities mentioned in your review will be transferred to a certain female pervert.  
**

 **Fearme80: Thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot to me, as for the length, I will try my best to lengthen it more.**

 **Once again,I welcome anyone who wants to collaborate with me or want to see certain things in my story. And of course, suggested profiles of OCs will be greatly the next chapter, ja ne!  
~godfish~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back with an update! I'm really sorry if some of you guys were expecting an earlier update because I have been extremely busy with my part-time job as well as getting ready to go to my polytechnic (not sure what it's called in other countries but in Singapore, it's kind of a school where you earn your diploma and gets you ready for your career).Honestly speaking, I really didn't expect to have so many reviews telling me they enjoyed my writing. I mean like 8 reviews may seem little and pathetic to some, but to me, every review counts. It's kind of like helping a blind old lady cross a road, you don't expect to get thanked, but when you do, it really warms your heart and makes you more enthusiastic about helping others. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **At the hyoudou residence:**_

"Ise-sama, it's almost time to go to Heaven, the carriage is already here, are you ready yet?" Ravel asked me.

"Yes, Ravel, I will be out in a minute or two, I just have to adjust this tie to the perfect spot." I replied to my ever reliable manager and fiancée.

Even though I say adjusting my tie to the perfect spot, it's not as if there was anything wrong with the tie or its position. Rather, the issue was with my heart. I was simply panicking out of pure nervousness as I was worried I would find some inexplicable way to mess things up during my wedding to the woman of my dreams. Although I say woman of my dreams, that's not to say I love the rest of my girls any less, it's just that I fell in love with Rias first. Moreover, I had intended to marry my girls in the order of me falling in love with them.

However, one of the practices in devil society is to marry pure-blooded devils over any others. Meaning to say, I had to marry Rias and Ravel before any of the girls, not that they cared anyway since they believed my reputation was more important and as long they get to be with me, they are happy, married or not.

I was brought out of my musing and whisked back to reality at the gentle shaking of my shoulders by Ravel.

"Ise-sama, you don't have to worry, this wedding and all that has happened so far isn't a dream. I'm sure the love for you from Rias as well as all of us isn't just an illusion so you can take the next step without any fear. Rias is waiting for us in the carriage, so let's go down now." Ravel assured me, which I'm thankful for since it calmed my nerves down.

"Thank you Ravel, I don't know what I will do without you." I said so while giving an awkward smile and **ALMOST** scratching the back of my head, only to stop abruptly.

Thankfully, I managed to stop myself in time before ruining my hair that a team of some of the best hairdressers from the underworld spent two hours working on to make sure I look my best.

As a tiny reward for Ravel for calming me down, I planted a quick kiss to her cheeks, only for her to blush a shade away from Rias's hair while smiling cheerfully.

Unlike when first met, her haughty attitude is mostly gone, along with her tsundere tendencies as she is more open in expressing her affections to me, rather than doing something for me and saying something like, 'I happened to be there when it happened, don't misunderstand my intentions'.

As I made my way down to the carriage, what greeted me was something much grander. Unlike a typical carriage which is rather boxy in shape, it's something like a double decker limousine made of some dazzling white metal and gold adorned with jewels and gems of various kinds. Although the bottom retains the shape of a limousine, the top of the carriage seems to resemble those used for parades in a hero's triumphant victory. Well, I guess in a way, people do consider us heroes since we have saved numerous people on various occasions from disasters.

Not to mention, the carriage was even drawn by 8 absolutely stunning, pure-white stallions with wings similar to angels. Indeed, they are Pegasus, maybe I should include them in my private zoo in the gremory territory. I doubt I have ever mentioned this but I have loved animals since young but couldn't keep one due to space constraints. Well, that's a story for another day.

Entering the carriage, another sight besides how awesome this carriage was, was presented to me. It was the sight of my crimson-haired master and wife, in a few hours's time that is,simply saying she took my breath away was too much of an understatement. She was beyond gorgeous, if there was a better word to describe, it may very well have been used on her.

She was dressed in a crimson wedding gown that was striking, yet strangely, didn't cause any discomfort to my eyes, rather, it was a comforting colour just like Rias's hair. And she had a lacy, translucent white veil with the Gremory clan insignia sewed upon it with golden-coloured threads. As for her hair, it was left in their long, overflowing glory.

Seeing my shocked expression along with my gaping jaw, she knew her appearance had succeeded in impressing me and was first to speak. "Hey issei, you look great!" Rias complimented me.

Well, you must be wondering what I'm wearing right? It's a three-piece suit! A jet-black dress shirt within, a rasin vest wore over it then on top of all of that is a crimson Blazer with dragon embroidery that looks like Ddraig. Top it off with a crimson tie that has a golden embroidery of the Gremory clan. And to finish it off, is a pair of long jet-black dress pants and dress shoes.

"You too…Rias…"I replied while still recovering from the effects of being enchanted to her alluring beauty.

As if on cue, the carriage began to move and started to ascend. Somehow though, even being in contact with the supernatural for so long, how the carriage manages to move upwards without succumbing to the forces of gravity and defying the laws of physics still feels unreal to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After roughly twenty minutes later, the carriage came to a stop. I was the first to step out of the carriage. And feeling like a gentleman, I stretched my hand out to help Rias get out of the carriage. As we looked around, we found ourselves in the Fourth Heaven where the legend of Adam and Eve began from. And within the Fourth Heaven is where my wedding reception with Rias is held.

With a few rows of guests on either side of a red carpet that led all the way to Michael-sama who will be our minister for this reception. However, the number of guests we could invite was limited to our family, peerage members and some close friends since too many devils in Heaven will cause complications in the system God of the bible left behind after his death.

I then parted from Rias at the beginning of the Red carpet where Lord Gremory stood and I proceeded ahead and stood in front of Michael-sama. Lord Gremory then walked Rias then the aisle while giving me a warm smile, probably glad that Rias is finally getting married to someone she loves.

As for me, I'm overjoyed that dreams finally turned into reality and I managed to marry the one I love despite dying physically once. I'm really a lucky guy, had it not been for both Ophis and Great red recreating my body with their powers as well as the past senpais sacrificing themselves to save me and including Ddraig overusing his powers to the extent his mental age regressed, I won't be here to enjoy this. For this, I truly am thankful for all the effort everyone has put in.

In the midst of my thoughts, Rias has already walked right next to me and Michael-sama has begun his speech for the wedding reception.

"Today, we have gathered to witness the true and pure love of Hyoudou issei and Rias who gone through many trials and tribulations just to be with each other. They have never given up on each other despite how hard it may to reach other, such is once case when Issei had his body destroyed. However, he did not give up and eventually made it back to his beloved. "Michael said.

"They are the first of any beings including angels to be married here. I bestow this honour upon them in light of the numerous services they have done for the Three biblical Factions including defending Heaven from Rizevim Lucifer's attacks. Now, hyoudou issei and Rias gremory, do you agree to stick through thick and thin, be it happiness or sorrow, and in sickness and wealth?" Michael continued with his speech.

""I do!"" Both Rias and I answered simultaneously without an ounce of hesitation.

"I declare you harem ki- ahem, I mean husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."Michael-sama declared while making a blunder, to correct it moments later to the chuckling of the guests. Sighs, my existence really is a horrid one. Even the serious Michael-sama nearly called me harem king during my wedding. I really am remembered for nothing more than an ultra-pervert with a little more power to fulfil his worldly desires. It can't be helped, I guess.

With the declaration of our marriage, Rias and I shared a quick kiss fueled by emotions since we finally got married to each other. After the kiss, a pair of wedding rings was presented to us on an exquisite looking cushion with gold embroideries of a happy pair of newly-weds by Gabriel-san who appeared out of nowhere next to her brother, Michael-sama.

And I took one of the rings made from orichalcum which had my name' issei 'carved on the circumference of the ring and placed it on Rias's ring finger. Embedded within the ring was a crimson ruby gem of the highest quality. And right in the centre of the gem was a drop of my blood in a crystalized form. It signifies my devotion to Rias and that for her sake, I was even willing to sweat blood. Heck, I would even gladly lay down my life for her or any of my loved ones but i know doing so would only make them sad so i continue to strive to be stronger so that a similar incident with Shalba does not happen again.

Rias then placed a similar ring on my ring finger only that this one was carved with her name. With that, the wedding reception had concluded and we proceeded to the next event, lunch!

An angelic buffet prepared by a team of the finest angelic chefs in heaven led by Gabriel-san who was also renowned for her fabulous culinary skills. Yup, they are all angelic food, just without the holy bit since eating holy food will give damage to us devils.

As Rias parted ways with me to chat with the rest of the ladies on how it felt to finally get married, I spotted my two new devil classmates acting oddly. Wait, let me rephrase that, it's not like they were acting suspiciously or anything, it's just that it's currently lunchtime but the both of them are doing more than sightseeing the Fourth Heaven with stars in their eyes. What's more is the stars grew in size with each thing they pointed out to each other, making me wonder if the stars could change any further, only for the stars to keep changing colours before settling into a multi-coloured ones.

I then walked towards them and gently tapped their shoulders, to which they jumped up in shock, only to realise it was me, to which they jumped again, only this time in fright. Well, I can't blame them I guess, a pervert will still be a pervert no matter where he goes. They probably thought I was about to use Dress break on them.

I then raised my hands in surrender and confessed my thoughts, "I really meant no harm, and I just saw you guys wandering around without noticing that lunch has already been served" I said while jerking a thumb to the grand feast behind me.

Thinking they didn't want to be in the presence of me, I turned around and left, but who knew, my actions had an opposite effect and raised two flags, just slightly.

And after lunch ended, we went back to the hyoudou residence to rest before preparing to go for the wedding party in the evening in the underworld. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So what do you guys think of this chapter? I admit it's a little slow on progress since the story hasn't changed much from chapter 1 but it's kind of my style to let things take a gentle pace rather than rush it and ruin it. Well, in chapter 4, we will conclude on the Rias wedding arc and issei can finally be on the search for more peerage/ harem members. And yes, you can look forward to the first lemon of this story. I do apologise ahead of time that if my lemon sucks, I can only attribute it to it being the first time for me to write a lemon. So I seek your forgiveness on that point.**

 **Review time:  
fearme80: Well, you wanted the kendo girls, here they are, I hope their appearances aren't too few, are they?  
**

 **ReisFriend: I'm glad you enjoyed reading the chant, well I figured issei being issei, he has to actuall say something like that, right?**

 **Imperial-samaB: I will consider looking into the ideas and see if I can make it a part of the story.**

 **Well, that's chapter 3 for now, Ja ne ! See ya in chapter 4 ! ~godfish~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! How's it going for everyone? Fine, I hope. Well, I do apologise if you guys were disappointed on how I wrote the wedding with Rias. Well, to be honest, this is the first time I have wrote about such a thing so do forgive me a little on that part. On another note, I do apologise beforehand that if the lemon isn't up to standard, do forgive me since it's also my first time writing it, so do give constructive guidance but please refrain from saying, 'it's shit, never write anymore' that kind of stuff, I think it isn't very nice to put someone down just because they may or may not be worse than you. Also, my interactions with females is severely limited due to my rather eccentric personality, so I didn't even have a proper girlfriend, much less done those lemony stuff. Well, that's quite some talk about myself so let's let chapter 4 do the rest of the talking. Here you go!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **At the underworld: Lilith Capital**_

I, hyoudou issei, am on a parading carriage in Lilith capital, both shocked to the core and genuinely ecstatic at how grand my wedding with Rias will be. Now, you must be wondering what the big fuss is all about? Isn't it common practice and knowledge that high-class devils and pure-blood devils usually have lavish weddings to celebrate their special day? Well, if you think the engagement party Rias once had with Riser Phenex was grand, you will be in for a shock when you see mine! Mine is easily twenty times grander than that. So how did it end up being a parade? Well, I will explain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

At the Hyoudou Residence:

We were informed to reach the Gremory castle for the wedding party by 6.30pm, not wanting to be late, we teleported there at 6pm, only to find ourselves standing on a magic circle within the Gremory castle. Those that were with us immediately leapt away from the magic circle, leaving only me and Rias in it. At this point Lord gremory and Venelana-san, wait, I mean father and mother, geez, I should already get used to calling them that appeared. "Well Rias, I knew that you probably won't agree to whatever we had planned so we had everyone work together to make this a success. Have fun Rias!"Venelana-kaa-san said while waving to us along with everyone. I see, everyone is in cahoots, I will give them my revenge when we next meet. Nah, just kidding, I know everyone cares for me so even if it is embarrassing, I will still go through it for them. Well, let's see what they have planned. **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **Unknown location**

As me and Rias looked around to desperately try to find where we were teleported to, a voice spoke up, a voice I was familiar with.

"So you finally came, huh?" the familiar voice spoke.

Turning to the direction where the voice came from, I found Tannin, my trainer for attaining balance breaker standing in front of us.

Beside him was a boysenberry creature with nine heads that looked like a cross between a dragon and a hydra. On each of its head protruded a pair of horns which unlike Tannin-ossan's which was reminiscent of a bull's, it was slender, curved backwards while narrowing to the centre. It had deep, piercing, crimson orbs for eyes for each and every of its nine identical-looking heads. And from the point of where the pair of horns grew from, a row of serrated spikes ran down each of its nine necks to the base of its humongous body where they meet, only to form a row of gigantic spikes that trailed down its tail. Moreover from its back, emerged four obsidian dragon wings that looked very similar to Tannin-ossan's in every aspect except for colour. That wasn't all, its body was only dwarfed by Tannin-ossan's by a litle. The aura and atmosphere it gave off was similar to a last boss on a boss level in an RPG.

Observing my surroundings more, I found that we were on a carriage strapped to Tannin-ossan and the other creature on an empty grassland. Deciding that I was a little too shocked to answer the questions myself, Tannin-ossan begin to answer the queries in my mind on his own.

"Long time no see, sekiryuutei kid, well you must wondering what you are doing out here, right? Well, let me explain. After the four maous of the underworld had a discussion, they had concluded that the least you and your master deserve is a hero's parade in the underworld and what better way to do it than have it on the day of switch princess and oppai dragon's marriage. Hahahaha, really, thinking back when you were still so weak, you really have come quite far, as your trainer, I'm a little proud of my student's achievement." Tannin-ossan explained.

"Oh yes, by the way, from the looks of the eyes of you and Miss Rias, you two, are probably wondering who the one beside me is. She's my granddaughter, Karena, a child born from my son, a fire dragon and his wife, a hydra with both acid and poison properties. However, due to hybrid vigor, she will not only be even larger than I am when fully grown, but is capable of shooting different attacks from each head individually." Tannin-ossan continued.

"Moreover, she possesses the ability to regenerate two heads for every head cut off and unlike most, hydras that are wingless, she can fly with her four dragon wings she inherited from her father's genetics. Don't be fooled though, the four wings are there, not because of traits inherited from me or my son but it's also once again due to hybrid vigor. "Tannin-ossan then begins to explain Karena-san's traits.

"She is good for bombardments from both the ground and the sky since she is capable of flight, making her extremely suitable as a [Rook] with her heavy barrage of attacks while possessing a solid defence due to her natural heritage. In short, her dearest wish is to join your peerage. In fact, when she heard that I will be pulling your carriage today, she begged me to take her along with me so that she can see you. That's not all, she's an avid fan of your tokusatu show, Oppai dragon! "Tannin-ossan told me before turning to tease his granddaughter, Karena-san.

"Mou, Tannin-ojiisan, now that you have blurted it all out, I can't look cool and intimidating in front of Ise-sama anymore! He will definitely reject me!" Karena-san cried out and started to pout.

Whoa, what's with this sudden change in personality? It feels like the scary atmosphere from before has decreased by a hundred fold. Wait, no that's wrong, the scary aura must have been my imagination, and her cute side must have been her real personality! In either case, she feels just like Le Fay, who enjoys watching the Oppai dragon show but happens to hang out with a scary group where she doesn't belong. Likewise for Karena-san, she must be a really nice girl but in this form she happens to look scary. No wait, scrap that, she actually looks pretty cool!

I shook my head and gave Karena-san a smile. "Karena-san, would you mind giving me a little demonstration of your abilities, with that uninhabited mountain five kilometres away as demonstration?" I said to Karena-san while pointing to the mountain in the distant.

"It would be my honour, Ise-sama!" Karena-san declared before releasing a huge barrage of attacks on the mountain, only for the mountain's elevated height to drop towards negative in an instant due to a huge and deep crater being formed from the intensity of the attacks.

"Ise-sama, that is roughly one-fifth of my strength, I hope it didn't betray your expectations." Karena-san said while biting her lips in what assume to be nervousness.

"Erm…Erm ...Actually, I'm more than impressed and if your strength is verified by Tannin-ossan then it must be true. More than that, I can't guarantee that I will be the best master there is out there, I mean like I probably won't be able to utilise your full potential since I'm not goo d with my head. Are you sure you are fine with me?" I told Karena-san truthfully.

"Yes, I'm confident that Ise-sama is the best master out there, there is! I was often told stories by Tannin-ojiisan how you fought with your life on the line each time just for your loved ones but never once giving up even though the situation seems bleak. A master like Ise-sama, is one I will have no worries serving since he treats everyone kindly, even former foes. So would please accept me Ise-sama?" Karena-san requests me sincerely.

"If you are fine with me, then it's great for me, in fact, it would be even a bonus for me to have such a powerful [Rook]. I do have a request though, would you mind changing to human form please, it's kind of a stretch to reach your chest to place the evil-piece on you. What do you think, Rias?" I stated my request while scratching my cheek a little.

"As a neutral point of view, yes, she's a rare and valuable talent but…mumble…mumble…harem…..less time …mumble..me." Rias told me her opinion before beginning to mumble.

"Oh yes, certainly! Right away, Ise-sama!" Karena-san replied as her form instantaneously started to reduce in size, and her draconic features receded to allow her human features to take its place.

Finally, I get to lay my eyes on Karena-san in human form. Her hair was just like her body in her true form, and while her eyes were still crimson, they no longer felt piercing anymore, but animated warmth, much Rias's hair. Her oppai, oh yes, how could I miss out on talking about it since I'm the oppai dragon, because if I did, it would have already been a crime, rivalled Rias in every aspect as far as the eyes can tell through clothed material.

Her beauty was astounding, unlike Rias's where it was dignified like a princess, hers was a little different, it felt cheerful and open like Irina, but unlike her it didn't have any of her obliviousness of the common sense of the world that just wants to make you facepalm yourself.

"Hear me, Karena, serve me as my [Rook] as I, hyoudou issei calls upon you so I can fufil my dreams as a harem king! Rejoice at the dream of peace, as with peace, comes ecchi! Rise as my [Rook] so we can achieve such peace!" I chanted while placing my [Mutation Rook] on her chest.

As it did for Murayama-san, the evil-piece glowed crimson and was absorbed into Karena-san's body. And with this, I gained a [Rook] piece in my peerage.

"With that settled, it's time for your parade!" Tannin-ossan announced, while Karena-san morphed back into her true form before we took of the skies with the carriage attached to them.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Present Time**

As we flew over Lilith capital, a massive crowd had already formed below us, presumably notified that we were passing over them at this time by the countless banners and flags around the city with the words 'OPPAI DRAGON AND SWITCH PRINCESS ARE GETTING MARRIED!' in extra-large fonts. The crowds that waved to us were of various ages from young to old, and both genders too! Of course, as thanks to them, a stash of oppai dragon merchandise has been prepared probably by the infallible Ravel to give out to the crowds. Oppai dragon merchandise than rained down from our carriage to the waiting and eager crowd. Seeing them smile as they receive the merchandise really satisfies my heart. And it wasn't long before we arrived at the Four Maous Hotel, which is really a hotel reserved only for VIPs who are on par in importance as the Maous . However, it's mostly used for political meetings between the four maous and leaders of other factions.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, firstly, I apologise if you are looking forward to the lemon in this chapter, I reserved it for the next chapter because it would be too long if I placed the wedding party and its interactions along with the lemon. I don't want it to be issei puts it in, thrust a few times, he came and that's it. It's kind of feels empty like that, so I would like to make it a little juicier if possible. With that out of the way, what do you guys think of Karena? I personally think she would look pretty badass if someone actually drew her but unfortunately, I'm not good with drawings so I can only hope my friend has time to do it. Once again do leave comments about what you think about the story/Karena.

 **Review time:**

ReisFriend: Well the idea of Michael calling issei harem king hit me midway while I was writing so I added it in, thinking it would be funny!

Until the next chapter, Ja ne! ~godfish~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, guess who's back? Yes, it's me, godfish! Firstly, I have some slightly bad news. No, it isn't me quitting this fanfic but just that postings will get delayed a little as compared to previous updates. Well, the natural question you guys will ask is 'why?'. Here's why, I'm working nearly every day and returning late so the amount of free time I have to do this is getting lesser. However, this is not the only reason, I'm starting school in about two weeks' time so the reason will be likewise as the former. Now that's out of the way, I'm actually a little surprised to know no one went like 'damn, karena is so badass', but when I imagined her myself, I was thinking she looked pretty cool, maybe my imagination is insufficient to reach the standards of my dear readers? Oh well, guess I got to work on the other characters even more to make them shine!**

 **Ddraig talking...  
** **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **  
**

 **** _ **At the four maous hotel:**_

I, hyoudou issei, am greeted by a tall building, wait, actually tall doesn't quite cut it, it was altitudinous, such that it was triple the height of Burg khalifa, the tallest building in the world in the human world. Of course, such feats are only accomplishable with the strengthening of the foundations and the building itself through the use of demonic powers. It was shaped exactly like the wings of the devil, obsidian in colour. Well, it's not quite surprising since the name of the hotel itself says it all. It's almost like the equivalent of a national building for the devils.

And its unique shape and unusual height was not its only special features, it was extremely large, like twenty Tannin-ossan large. At the base of the building, it had a pair of sleek, shiny crimson doors, probably in commemoration of Sirzechs-sama's contributions being the greatest among the four yondai maous in the devil civil war against the descendants of the old maous and their army.

However, the door was not void of any decorations. It had an insignia of Ddraig that was displayed on the boosted gear on each door, but, instead of the boosted gear's shamrock, it was gold. Wait, actually, it might be real gold, not just that, now that I look closely at the whole Ddraig insignia, it was decorated with precious gems like diamonds, rubies and sapphire too, even pearls of every colour in all shades and genuine as well as the highest quality, at that too, in fact, the size of all those precious materials are the biggest I have seen in my life, each at least as huge as my skull. Passing through the pair of gaudily decorated crimson doors, I was, yet again, greeted by another, and this time and a revolving one, made entirely of gold for its frames and diamonds for its panels. I have no idea how this is accomplishable, but as much as I remember from school, it's extremely hard to kind diamonds, much less one of such size and shape. Well, I guess, it was probably accomplished with the help of demonic powers.

Now, it makes me wonder if the seven wonders of the world are completed by solely humans or through supernatural means, or was it the Transformers? Now, I'm confused, I guess I will put those thoughts on hold since Rias's wedding party takes precedence.

Passing through the doors, I found myself in an extravagantly decorated room with luxuries even a normal billionaire to go bankrupt a thousand times over. I could only watch as my jaws slackened at the grandiose ballroom I arrived.

And looking at the banquet table, it was literally you name it and we have it. The types ranged from Chinese to Russian to Norse, basically everything. Moreover, every dish looked like it was cooked to perfection with not a single blunder, it was as if the God of Food had graced this banquet with his presence and personally took to the kitchens himself.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that was two people standing behind me and Rias who to my right. I probably forgot about them because everything was just so grand that I was to the extent that my mind went blank. Who are they? Tannin-ossan and Karena-san, of course! Obviously, in their human form that is, I mean they won't want to accidentally trample on some of my guests as they move around the ballroom, it's kind of nasty to have your guests die accidentally during wedding party. I then thanked them for their thoughtfulness, to which they replied it's unnecessary since it's their pride as dragons not to randomly kill someone and to kill only when absolutely necessary.

Speaking of dragons, I can sense one heading my way. It's not Vritra, albion or Karena-san either and it's strong too, probably dragon king level. This presence is foreign too, one I haven't met before. All of a sudden, I feel my heartbeat speed up by ten times, wait, that's not my heartbeat, it's a pseudo heartbeat in me, meaning Ddraig's, eh? As I was wondering why Ddraig was panicking, I begin to get into a battle stance. Whatever made Ddraig panic so much shouldn't be good news, it may be at the level of a dragon king and I have one behind me and another almost equally as powerful behind me too, but I'm not taking any chances! It could be that it has only the power of a dragon king only, but coupled with some special abilities, it becomes such a terrifying enemy it made Ddraig shrink in fear.

 **NO, NO, NO, NOT THAT ONE, OH CRAP, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME…..**

As I ponder the meaning of Ddraig's words and his unusual speaking fashion and tone, Tannin-ossan begins to speak.

"Ah, I know what he means, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, AHAHAHA! Good luck with her, Ddraig!" Tannin-ossan said which only served to unnerve Ddraig more who begin hyperventilating.

"Erm…. Ddraig, technically speaking, you are already dead, in the physical sense, so that means she won't be able to kill you and you will be safe in the boosted gear." I tried to calm my partner down but it was to no avail.

Finally, the presence emerged from the crowd, what appeared is a girl around my age with calming features that pretty much belonged to a peace-loving person who had sky blue shoulder-length hair. Hmm… why would Ddraig get scared? Because maybe under that façade she's a yandere? They are scary indeed, I just didn't know Ddraig had traumas of them. "Long time no see, Tiamat" Tannin-ossan greeted her, to which both Rias and Karena followed with each greeting being returned respectively by Tiamat. Wait, TIAMAT?!The strongest dragon king? Well, that peaceful aura disappeared when Tiamat faced me or more specifically, my right arm where my boosted gear was hidden in.

"DDRAIG! YOU JERK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED YOU BASTARD!" Tiamat broke her calm and graceful demeanour as soon as she started shouting at Ddraig.

"Ddraig, what did you do to make her so pissed off, because I have a feeling of something to do with fighting…. And I feel quite threatened being your host and all." I spoke out my thoughts to my partner.

 **I may have…. Promised her a date but… went to pick a fight with Albion and got** **sealed up instead….** Hearing Ddraig confess in stutters in the most un-Ddraig- like manner, I could only sigh at how foolish the wise dragon actually was in this occasion.

"Ddraig, how could you do that?! You don't choose fighting over your love, you fight for them!" I told my partner off harshly.

"And for the record, I have no intentions of harming or killing you despite you being host to Ddraig, I'm not without reason, moreover, I have frequently heard of tales that you hold deep love not only for your family and friends, but also have taken on the impossible just for the girls you love. You may be perverted but I don't hate you." Tiamat finally spoke again.

"Moreover, in all the centuries I have lived, I have never seen anyone as selfless as you who I deem a worthy master to serve. However, I request a duel, not with you but with your [Rook] since I have already known your strength from all the information about you circulating, I would like to see her strength which was claimed to be on par with Tannin." Tiamat continued.

"Karena-san, would you accept this duel?" I asked my [Rook]. "Yes, I would like to duel against to see how my strength is against the strongest dragon king. I would accept this duel, Ise-sama." Karena-san answers me with determined eyes.

"Do your best and don't go too rough on each other alright? Won't want anyone being sent to the ICU (intensive care unit) during my wedding party." I lightly warned my [Rook] and future [Rook].

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **At the rating games arena in the Four Maous hotel:**

"On one side, we have the granddaughter of Tannin who is on par with him in strength, and on the other, the strongest dragon king! Both will be the oppai dragon's [Rooks}. Rather the former is already one, while the latter will also be one at the end of this duel regardless of the result. The match is over once the victor manages to take the bandana from the other's head. 3,2,1, let's go ahead! Match begins!" Azazel-sensei who volunteered to be the commentator along with the four maous and Odin the geezer when he got wind of the duel.

Of course, the guests to my wedding party were also invited to watch the duel as spectators which they happily agreed since it's not every day you see Tiamat in action and to pump them up even more, Tannin's granddaughter!

As the beginning of the match was signalled, Tiamat and Karena-san transformed into their true form. Tiamat was a navy blue dragon, that had a few short horns on her snout, stretching down from her head. Although like a typical western dragon in shape, she did not possess the bulkiness Karena-san possessed. Two large blue flaps called her wings stretched from her body, however, unlike most dragons that have claws on their wings, hers was void of any. Lastly, her tail had a row of small white stubs that looked a little cute.

Seeing a real dragon for the first time, Murayama-san and Katase-san were shocked but fate had another bigger surprise installed for them in terms of not just what is going to appear next but size too since Karena-san was half a length larger than Tiamat. It was very much understatement to say at the very least that their eyes popped out in shock when they saw Karena-san's true form. It would be much closer to say that they had a heart attack from the shock followed by another due to the fear.

""I-S IS she what I think she is?"" Murayama-san and Katase-san asked through chattering teeth and with face devoid of colour.

"Actually, half so, since you only probably noticed the hydra aspects of her but she's also half dragon which you can see from the four wings since hydras are wingless. Don't worry, she's actually a pretty nice girl." I reassured them.

"And if you didn't hear Azazel-sensei, she's my new [Rook] and the blue dragon she's facing off is also going to be my [Rook]. Well, who knew I would gain members of my peerages so quickly, not that I mind it anyway." I informed them.

"Ise-Senpai has a good and strong peerage but he has faced much stronger and troublesome ones before…" Koneko-chan told the two newcomers to the supernatural, Murayama-san and Katase-san.

"Ara ara, that's not all, there was once he died physically, and we were so sad, we all crumbled since he was our pillar of support, however, he came back with the help of the Infinite Dragon God, ophis and the Dragon of Dragons, Great Red and on the latter's back too! He was so cool, I thought of having an affair with him right there and then! Ufufufu…." Akeno-san explained.

"So what are you? A ghost now? Zombie? Undead or ghoul?" Katase-san asked me in fear. "None of the above, although all those you mentioned do exist. I am, rather my body is made from the flesh of Great Red and the power of Ophis with my soul from my original body transferred to it, so I'm a little like the child of both of them." I answered my two classmates truthfully.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

 **In the arena:**

Both Tiamat and Karena-san looked at each other intensely and slowly begun to circle each other. All of a sudden, karena-san, charged ahead, and she shot an array of attacks at Tiamat. One head shot dragon fire, another ice, another water….,the attacks were so numerous, it would be hard to dodge. Even so, Tiamat shot a number of blizzard-like attacks out of her mouth. It violently clashes with every of Karena-san's attacks.

"Ohhhh! It's one of Tiamat's special attacks called Dragon's wrath: icicle snowstorm. It may look like a regular snowstorm at first glance but if you look closely you will see countless icicles in it which will normally turn a mid-class devil into mincemeat. I'm actually impressed to say at the very least, I have heard rumours of the strength of Karena but to actually force Tiamat to use one of her special attacks wasn't what I expected." Azazel-sensei begun his dual job as an analyst and commentator.

From the smoke caused by the attacks clashing, Karena-san dashed out and was about to pounce on Tiamat and snatch her bandana away. However, just as she was about to reach Tiamat, Tiamat performed a feint and side-stepped. This caused Karena-san to rush past Tiamat due to her momentum. And just as Karena-san past her, Tiamat retrieved Karena-san's bandana from her head.

"Young one, you have good potential, more than enough to even surpass me but you just lack practical combat experience. "Tiamat advised Karena-san

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the duel concluded, we were teleported back to the ballroom for the continuation of my wedding party. Of course, Karena-san was ashamed she lost in which I assured was no big deal since she too, put up a good fight. As for Tiamat, she wasn't too shocked when she heard my chant for reincarnating her into my peerage since it was not out of her expectations.

I then went onstage with Rias and presented her a necklace that looked like it was made of emerald gems but were actually the gems from the boosted gear. She was shocked at first, but quickly recovered her composure and gracefully accepted it. As I walked around the ballroom, I was showered with words of congratulations. Of course, I had my parents embarrass me without fail too. They were literally crying rivers of tears and saying words that won't have sounded out of place at a funeral had a few words been tweaked a little.

After the wedding party, the residents of the Hyoudou residence plus mine and Ravel's peerage returned to the hyoudou residence. Strangely, none of the girls were clinging to me today, perhaps, they respected as a sacred day for me and Rias and let her have me for the whole of today.

Frankly speaking, it's quite nerve-wracking for me since I'm not only finally losing my virginity but also because I'm doing it with Rias whom I love just as much as the other girls. Of course, it should be equally bad for Rias too since, like me, she's a virgin too.

Entering my room, I found Rias dressed in a simple white nightgown and yes definitely not one of her normal see-through naughty ones, seating on my bed, blushing quite a fair bit. It is unusual since she's usually seductive, cheerful and confident, which is either a combination of one or the other or all three. However, a blushing and slightly unsure Rias is not something you see on a daily basis. I slowly approached her and tapped her on her shoulders which knocked her off dreamland and back to earth.

I first began by pressing my lips against hers. Obviously, we weren't so insensitive to each other's feelings to go skip everything and rip each other's clothes to shreds for the act of being one. Our tongues began to lightly touch before quickly shrinking back as if a shy couple was trying to hold hands for the first time.

The kiss slowly intensified from a pair of short red snakes circling each other to a deadly snake dance where each tried to wrap around the other, however, comically, not having enough length to do so. As we kissed, we began caressing each other, as if doing a full body scan, memorizing each and every detail of the other somehow with our clothes still on.

Feeling that I should be one to take initiative, I slowly but surely lifted the white nightgown over Rias's head. And what stood between me and her twin peaks of hopes and dreams as well as her cave of wonders is of course her jet-black bra and panties. Of course, Rias was not one to seat in a corner and not reciprocate my love. She too, got to work quickly and stripped off my red T-shirt. She then stripped me buck naked with a next swift movement of her hands, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling it down along with my boxers. And out came forth, my" boosted gear", little issei who stood to attention as soon as he was let out of the uncomfortable and stuffy prison called my briefs.

And despite having gone through both sex education and biology classes, shestill looked amazed and awed as if she discovered the cure to cancer which will certainly award her the Nobel prize. Okay, I admit, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but still I'm a little longer than most at twelve inches.

Seizing this opportunity, I unhooked the restraints on her glorious oppai causing them to jiggle and have a minor nosebleed as I always do but unlike usually, I didn't faint from blood loss and slipped off her panties simultaneously, revealing a perfectly waxed, hairless, smooth white gem.

I shed tears of joy, knowing I will finally graduate from being a virgin unlike M&M A.K.A Matsuda and Motohama who will probably die alone. And of course, this does not even need to be mentioned but I finally get to be one with my love after so many times we nearly did the act but did not because of various reasons.

As the saying goes, the early bird gets the worm, I begin my assault on her tits or so I would have said, had I been a rapist. I gently caressed them and gave them a gentle squeeze. I believe I have said this a billion times and more, but I won't get bored of oppai, oppai is love, oppai is life, big or small, I love them all! Obviously, Rias's are the same if not why would I desperately fight against Vali when I knew he would use half dimension and make everyone's boobs to shrink.

I then begin to circle them with my fingers but being careful not to touch the flower buds protruding from the flawless white pudding orbs. This caused to moan even more and trying to adjust herself in such a way that her tips would get in the path of my fingers, however, she failed each time, which only served to drive her even more horny.

Deciding not to tease her anymore since despite being a pervert, I had no sadistic fetishes as Akeno-san did. I finally touched her tips but exactly in the fashion that caused me to achieve balance breaker, and yes, by poking them. And like that time, by "pressing the buzzer", they called out in yet another seductive moan that served to up my sex-drive and make little issei even more saturated with blood. I then gently gripped one of her twin peaks and begin sucking on it, like a baby would, however, that was not all, as I gave licks to her nipple in various ways, from in a circular motion to the up-down motion. Of course, thanks to all the porn and their magazines, I was "well-trained" in such arts and did not forget to pleasure the other oppai by placing her nipple between my fingers and rubbing it between them. She could not contain her moans and was so loud that I believed the moans could be heard in the basement, had there not been a sound-proof barrier being casted beforehand.

Not wanting to be the only one pleasured, Rias gripped my literal personification of my manhood and begun to stroke it gently and without forgetting my sperm producing marbles, began to caress them with so much care with her other hand, it was as if they would break with just a little more force. I'm not sure about breaking but it would definitely hurt a hell lot if she squeezed the life out of my two nuts.

She then gently pushed me onto our enormous bed, with me lying on my back. She then begins her ministrations by placing little issei in her mouth and I nearly fainted there and then from how good it felt but I desperately gripped onto any shred of sanity so that I could finally do the deed with Rias and not fail like I did in the past. Rias then tickled and teased little issei with each stroke of her tongue, only to cause him to grow even harder from the frustration of being unable to release the building pressure within him while I grunted in response.

And not long later, little issei disappeared down the abyss called Rias throat as she somehow managed to fully engulf it on her first attempt at fellatio. Yup, you guessed it right! She gave me a deep throat blowjob which only served to edge me to the point of no return even more. I could no longer take it anymore and released my white army of microscopic issei into her mouth. Did she swallow or spit out? Of course, she swallowed. "Wow, it smells and tastes like issei, nonetheless, delicious!" Rias happily replied after swallowing my white army.

Unable to resist anymore, I tackled Rias onto the bed and I placed her beneath me. I then lapped her precious area a few times to make sure it was wet enough for me to enter Rias without hurting her. And as expected, it tasted sweet and comforting and basically, very Rias-like.

Adjusting little issei to be adjacent to Rias's cave which will bear our child. (AN: I'm not saying those girls who have their hymen broken not due to sex are not virgins but you guys know what I mean by that, right?) I refused to move during that time as if pervy things taught me anything, it's that breaking the hymen of girls hurts like hell for them. I quietly awaited her to give the approval to move. When I say quietly, I don't mean I just sit there like a useless and uncaring lover, but by planting kisses all over her neck and tightly but softly embracing, letting her know I am here for her for now and all eternity.

"You can move…now" Rias said with a meek voice.

Unlike in all the porn I watched where most of the actors and actresses were having sex just for the sake of it. I was gentle and loving with each thrust I sent into Rias, it was no longer just sex anymore, but a communication for our deep affection for one another. Flipping her on her back, I lightly held onto her soft but firm rib cushions while making love with her from the back. Although it seemed like an eternity, it was actually merely an hour, I released my seed in her. At last, we both collapsed from fatigue and fell asleep.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **As mentioned above, I was really busy and caught up with so much that I didn't had much time to write this fanfic. On to the next part, here, we have our first lemon, frankly speaking, I have no idea if it's good or bad, hopefully, it's the former. And next, I have a crush who's one year older than I am, and I confessed to her on my birthday two days ago, on 3** **rd** **April, she hasn't gave me her reply. Fingers crossed, hopefully, she says yes to being my girlfriend! Until the next chapter, Ja ne!**

 **~godfish!~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, once again, I want to thank all of you for the support that you have given to both me and this fanfic. And yup, just after the day I posted chapter 5, I had these really bad migraine headaches so I didn't go to work. So what do you do when you are stuck at home for the day? Watch anime, read light novels and of course, write my fanfic! In chapter 6, Issei finally goes to the Maldives! What do you think he will find there? Hint: look back at chapter 1, remember black **ords of ******? Shhhhh! I shall not spoil anymore for you guys so here's chapter 6**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **6am, in my room:**

I,hyoudou issei awoke feeling both refreshed and aching a little. Does that even make sense? Well, let's reverse time a little, shall we? I finally did the deed with Rias last night and graduated from boy to man. I'm a man! Yup, definitely, far above FVM&M ( aka. Forever virgins Matsuda and Motohama) The best part, however, is that I'm happily married to my love, Rias. I mean like who won't be glad they were married with someone whom loves them with all their heart and would do anything for them such as even shrinking their own boobs willingly to provide me with the necessary power. However, I don't mean the Yandere types, those are still too extreme. Hell, if I'm not grateful at this point, karma would probably make my little buddy below go through the most hellish of tortures and "bless" me with impotency. ( **AN: I will clarify this; I mean no offense or to be insensitive about those who are really impotent or infertile. It's just that for our favourite protagonist, I would like him to have children.)** And when I look to my right, Rias was sleeping peacefully with a small and gentle smile. Her regular, soft breaths seem to have a calming effect on both my mind and soul.

It was as if my death in the dimensional gap never happened and the scene Kiba told me about when everyone thought I was dead was a lie, except it wasn't. Kiba may be an ikemen but he isn't anything like those rich, pretty boy jerks you normally find in animes or light novels. He won't be so low to joke about such stuffs. However, one thing did change ever since that time. The girls were more open with affections ever since that fateful day, not that I minded at all.

As I watched Rias, faint rays of sunlight begin to peek through the curtains, causing Rias to stir a little before waking up with a small yawn and some light stretching, causing her assets to jiggle a little. However, unlike in the past, I didn't get a nosebleed. I wonder why? Is it because of the special privileges granted only to a person once they graduate from boy to man?

"Good morning, issei, did you sleep well" Rias greets me.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Rias! I'm sorry to cut short our time but I promised Ravel that we would go to the Maldives today so I have to go prepare now." I told Rias while giving her an apologetic smile.

Saying so, I gave Rias a warm embrace before heading into the showers of my room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere on the island of Maldives:

I, Adaliz Arcadia, am on the run from a group of black hooded man. I think they call themselves the black swords of Kronos or something. Anyway, I have been since eight years ago but at that time, it was only merely running from my father's minions but that all changed when black swords of Kronos decided to join the chase. Well, it's not as if they work together to get me, but it was more like I just happen to be the target for both sides so I ended up running from the both of them.

Now, you must be wondering why I'm running from the both of them, right? Let's start with my dad. Most people's definition of a dad would be a strict but loving guy. He will be one to dote on his loving daughter but be sure not to turn her into a spoilt child and set the boundaries for her clearly. He will also be the one to protect his daughter so that she will be able to grow up safely and healthily. My dad is basically an antithesis of whatever was stated above about dads and more.

He is the Greek god of the underworld, Hades and I would never forget what he did to me during my time in the underworld. Well, according to the bits and pieces of information I heard, he seduced my mom and impregnated her with me. By the time my mom knew of all the atrocities he did like torturing the souls in the underworld, mutilating the creatures of hell and brutally torturing all would oppose his disgusting actions, I was already five years old. And my mom tried to flee with me in tow, only for her to be killed by him in cold blood.

And me? I was imprisoned in the deepest depths of Cocytus. You may think, didn't you get frozen there? Nope, not all, how I wish that was reality. Unfortunately, reality wasn't that kind.

My mother was a human and my dad, Hades, meaning that I can't freeze in Cocytus but that doesn't mean the cold doesn't get to me and get to me it did. And if you think that was all, you are wrong. I was given a piece of stale and mouldy bread for nourishment, if you can count it as any. While as for "water", I was given a litre or two of Cerberus pee every two days.

And just went you think things couldn't get any worse, I was forced to fight in the arena daily. Even when I say fight, I didn't actually do it myself, my powers would overflow and go amok, releasing an array of creatures from my shadow that will rampage and kill my opponents. It made me sick to the stomach each time but there was nothing I could do.

Well, my name is kind of a like a sick joke since the name Adaliz given to me by my French human mom means 'of nobility' and my current predicament is anything but noble treatment. And my surname, Arcadia means 'light'. My childhood was never bright, what an irony.

This continued until eight years ago, a daughter of a legendary grim reaper broke me out of this hellish torture cycle and we fled from the underworld to the human world. Her name was Bennia. We would stick together wherever we went, we ate together, we slept together and fled together.

That stopped, however, two years ago, when I was badly injured and could barely move, Bennia fled in the opposite direction to draw the pursuers away from me in order to protect me. She succeeded, however, that was the last I heard of her. I just hope she survived and is still doing fine.

Eventually, I learnt that those pursuers were the black swords of Kronos.

Back to the present, I'm being cornered towards the beach. All of a sudden, a fireball was shot towards me by one of those pursuers. I dived forward, only to find myself in a trap since the direction I was diving into was the shallow waters of the sea. Meaning, I won't be able to use my powers in such an environment with no shadows. Sure enough, I was caught by a net and knocked out by the hilt of a dagger. As my consciousness faded, I prayed that someone would come save me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Ibrahim Nasir International airport, Maldives's airport:

After parting with Rias and the rest at Kuoh Airport, Ravel and I, hyoudou issei as well as our respective peerages took the Gremory private jet on a ten and a half hour flight to the Maldives. Of course, Murayama-san and Katase-san were once again shocked at the immense wealth that the Gremorys possess. Likewise, they were stunned to know The MGR(Maldives Great Resort) which was the most popular resort in the Maldives was also owned by the Gremorys.

And upon knowing my identity, we were offered the two-storey penthouse that not even presidents of any countries have the privilege of staying in. It was off-limits to all guests except for the Gremorys themselves and guests they deem worthy to stay in.

Halfway through unpacking my luggage, I felt a tap on my left, turning around, I found Tiamat behind me. Wondering what was wrong, I asked her.

"Hyoudou issei, do you sense something amiss? A strong amount of power is appearing and disappearing. It's as if something is constantly producing this power like a battery and that power is being absorbed by something else."

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too. Oh no, don't tell me that those crazy douchebags from the blue balls of Kronos are going around massacring virgin girls again?! Seriously, can't they just learn the joy of ecchi? And oh come on, they do seriously have to ruin my holiday for me, I swear one day I will get so pissed at them for messing up my peace that I will go straight up to their headquarters and eliminate all of them! Ah, no good, no good, I'm starting to sound like some crazed murderer…." I began to grumble about how these annoying terrorists having nothing better to do than screw things up for me, seriously, I'm starting to feel as if the deceased God of the Bible is making fun of me somehow even though he's dead.

"Everyone, assemble, it seems like we have a little of a situation!" I told our companions and begin to brief them on what to expect as well as look out for.

"Murayama-san, I think during the two days you have been trained by Kiba, Xenovia and Irina, you have been introduced to a number of swords, is it possible to make clones of any of them or at least a partial replica?" I asked my [Knight].

"So far I'm only able to make a replica of Kiba kun's sword of flames and sword of water up to 1/10 of the originals so I'm not sure how useful I will be but I will try my best not to drag us down. And in the worst-case scenario, me and katase-chan will just flee in your direction.  
"Murayama-san assured me.

"What about you, Katase-san?" I asked the other of my two-classmates-turned-devils.

"Well, I'm still not to certain towards the concepts of sacred gears and demonic powers but if it's with swords, I'm quite familiar with them and plus, Kiba-kun gave us a bunch of holy-demonic swords to practise with." Katase-san replied me.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, try not to kill, since Sirzechs-sama wants answers from them as well as I don't want the minds of you girls getting scarred, alright?" I reminded my team especially the two who were the newest to dealing with the supernatural.

"And as for the strategy, I will leave it to you, Ravel since I'm better at fighting than using my head and as for Karena-san and Tiamat, you two, well, I'm confident your abilities but just be careful!" I told the trio to which the trio agreed with enthusiasm.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Unknown location, somewhere on the southern part of the Maldives island:**

Following Tiamat and her senses, we were lead to an unknown location south of our resort.

Of course, before we left, we informed the manager of the resort, a devil working under the gremorys of the situation. He then began instructing the supernatural staff to set-up a barrier in the direction Tiamat pointed to so that if a battle breaks out, the rest of the guests will still be fine and won't know a thing about it either.

The place we were led to was kind of like a plateau and mountain hybrid. The bottom was just like any typical mountain but the top was totally flat as if someone sliced the top off clean with a giant meat cleaver, scythe or sickle. Well, who knows, perhaps while battling the Greek gods, Kronos accidentally sliced the top of the mountain off, not that I actually care for some dude who ate his children. That's totally gross! Like what kind of screwed up dude thinks it's fine to eat his own children just because of some foolish reasons like 'because they might rise against me', I mean the only reason why that would happen is because you are the bad guy.

As we ascended the mountain, we dispatched all of those black hooded men we came across. You must be wondering why didn't just fly straight up to the flat portion of the mountain and check it out instead. Well, there are two reasons.

One, we don't know what kind of foes we will be dealing with up there, but that being said, the level of those we encountered so far were to the where a single slash from either of my classmates was sufficient to knock them out cold. And each time they were knocked out, they were sent via express delivery to Sirzechs-sama, courtesy of magic circles.

Finally, we reached the top of the mountain and 9'oclock in the night since when we arrived at the Maldives, it was already six in the evening. What we found was this gigantic black box. Okay, let me rephrase myself, what appears to be a huge black box-like object with four obsidian Katanas pointing towards it from all four directions in the middle of a bunch of shady-looking black hooded men.

Hmm… I wonder what could they be up to? Bad stuff, of course! Is it because they are black hooded guys? Nah, I mean like Saji's balance breaker armour is black too and he isn't any bad dude, well unless, you happen to be a group of jealous single guys from an academy that starts with 'K'.

"So are you guys going to tell me what you are doing and surrender peacefully or would you prefer it the hard way and we fight?" I asked the black hooded guys provocatively. "It would seem that time is on our side since the full moon has shown itself and while the ceremony is on, we will put you in your place." A man with considerably larger build than the others said to me before him and nine others took off their hoods.

And as I eagerly await the nine people (minus the leader since I already knew he was a dude) to reveal their faces and see if there were bishoujos among them, only to be disappointed so badly that I think my mood sank to even lower heights than the Mariana trench since they were all dudes. And not only any dudes but bishonens. To make matters worse, the four katanas stabbed into the giant black box-like thing and a distinct female voice gave over a blood-curling scream. Torturing girls? Definitely not cool and unforgivable!

"Karena-san and Tiamat, feel free to let lose your full power on them, these scumbags are incorrigible and unforgivable! Punish them with all your might!" I gave the command for both my [Rooks] to rampage on these assholes.

Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Scalemail !" The sound rang out from my gauntlet, signalling my transformation into my balance breaker form. Seeing my transformation, my two [Rooks] also morphed into their true forms while the ten formerly black hooded scumbags also begun their preparations. Some donning armour and welding weapons made from water and electricity while others called forth legions of skeleton warriors purely from the ground.

And to join in the fray, legendary Greek monsters have been summoned too. Not one, but five of them. It was like a monster party or something since there were two pairs of monsters amongst the five that were related to each other one way or another. What was being summoned were the Erymanthian Boar, the Calydinian Boar, Charbydis, Scylla and yup, the widely famous, Kraken too.

The Erymanthian Boar is like a boar on a tremendous amout of steroids with horns overgrowing its monstrous-looking face and giant crimson orbs for eyes.

The calydinian Boar however, was much like a regular boar but like its Erymnthian counterpart, it too was humongous but looked like a cross with a mammoth from its back down and its super long tusks.

Charbydis looked like an over-sized worm with rows and rows of teeth with its circular maw. On its body were many tentacles, which looked it had the dual function of stinging just like jellyfishes and grasping with its squid-like suckers.

Scylla looked just as a hydra did, just with the snake heads instead of draconic-looking heads and the legs missing, while being emerald instead of brown.

At last, was the monster featured in many movies involving Greek mythology, the Kraken. It was grotesque, to say, at the very least. It had three heads. The leftmost was that of one that resembled Megaladon had it still been alive. The head in the center was obsidian and looked vaguely like Ddraig. And from the base of that head, close to the back sprouted scarlet dragon wings. The right head was that of a Crocodile, a giant one, that is. It had two webbed-hands that had claws won't have disappointed raptors. As for its lower half of its body, it was that of an octopus.

Of course, I, being an animal enthusiast was fascinated by them (mentioned in earlier chapters that I even had a private zoo in the underworld in the territory of the Gremorys). Well, that being said, it still didn't change the fact that they were still evil being.

"Oh come on! Are you guys like idiots or something? Even though I'm an idiot myself, at least I know that working with the bad guys drops you right into the shithole! Didn't you watch those movies where a bunch of dumbasses went like 'let's revive our almighty leader!', only to revive some crazy big ass monster that massacred them like little bugs. Then, the hero saves the damsel in distress and they fall in love and live happily ever after." I told those idiots.

"Not to be sexist and say girls always need a guy to save them but hey, be the good dude and the girls will like you. Be the evil douchebag, the girls hate you and you get a hailstorm of shit on you!" I continued to lecture those idiots.

"And certainly doing what you guys did was a big no-no! Anyway, I doubt talking to you guys will get anything through to you guys since if did, you guys won't be doing what you are doing now. Well, I guess there's no choice but to fight then!" I declared.

"What you said was not one bit wrong except that the existence of females are for sex and to be our slaves! That is the sole purpose for their existence, for us dominate them and to fulfil our pleasures and desires as well as bear our offspring! They are created to be used!" The leader spoke some disgusting and disturbing words.

"Wait, what sex? I have to agree…. NONONO, that's a trap! I will not be fooled, you assholes are planning to trick me into agreeing to it so that Rias will get pissed and not do ecchi stuff with me anymore! How dare you?! I will smash you up so much that not a speck of you will be left!" I nearly answered and fell into their trap. I then charged towards them and the battle of us against the black swords of Kronos begun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in a black space:

I, adaliz arcadia, lay bleeding to death. Even if I say bleeding to death, it's not as if I was lying in a pool of my crimson blood, awaiting death to claim me. Rather, four black swords embedded themselves in me from all four directions and started to absorb my blood. As my consciousness started fading, I vaguely wondered if I would finally get to meet my mother.

All of a sudden, I heard loud shouts from various people but could not tell what was being said and not long later, sounds of battle begun. Could it be the unyielding Sekiryuutei that I heard of so much about and had hoped for to save me? No, it can't be, fate can never be that kind to me. Moreover, why would he save a pathetic loser such as myself…..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well here's what I have to say first. I know the story's elements when describing Adaliz arcadia's past was quite dark and I'm not a fan of dark stories myself. However, I saw it as necessary for her character development and of course, for our favourite protagonist to save her from her past. Moreover, did you notice Adaliz's appearance was not mentioned? Well, that's because it's for you guys to create it! Do pm me or set it in the reviews please, since the faster I get her details, the easier it will be for me to set another chapter in motion and ready for you guys to read. Do take note as well that since this will probably be a busy week for me, there will likely not be another chapter out this week. My orientation camp for my polytechnic will be on 14 and 15 of April so wish me luck in it!**  
 **P.S. : do let me know how you guys feel about me writing from a perspective other than issei's since this is my first time doing so for any characters other than the mc!**

 **Review time:**

 **Reisfriend: Thanks for wishing me luck in chasing my crush!**

 **RedCide4: Well, I'm glad my jokes like these are enjoyed. I mean like I like to read something that has jokes in them, makes reading more enjoyable! Anyway, you can look forward to more of such jokes in future chapters!  
**

 **Ja ne! Until next chapter!**

 **~godfish~**  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Well, I would say my wish kind of came through, the people in my class for my course are all nice and great people! Naturally, when mixing with such people, your mood has to be good, so that equates to me being able to write chapters faster and better! School aside, I'm a little surprised that there were no attempts to at least give Adaliz Arcadia some potential description of her appearances. Next, if you guys want to see certain mythical creatures/ beings appear as either peerage members or as villains, do write a note in the reviews because the REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! Yup, that's how important they are, both to serve as communication between me and you guys and as motivation to reach new heights.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **On the peak of the plateau and mountain hybrid:**

With a giant crimson orb formed from my right hand, I directed the dragon orbs to the grunts below me and eliminated all of them, leaving the ten leaders standing, the black box-like thing and the five monsters.

"Hmph, the grunts weren't even worth the effort, well, I will watch the fight for now, it's been sometime since I had entertainment of such scale and the demise of the Wretched Sekiryuutei will definitely be a joy to watch!" the Kraken said some really nasty stuff.

I mean like this isn't the first time I'm up against villains but no matter how many times I fight them, I can never understand how they feel joy from seeing others suffer, despite Akeno-san being a sadist too, but hey at least she has oppai… I mean at least she does not believe in harming her friends and certainly, nor in the death of others too, unless they happen to be real scumbags. Well, I guess same drill as always huh? Except we better hurry, if we still wanna save whoever is in the black box-thing since the time limit before the Evil-pieces system is no longer effective in reincarnating someone dead is an hour. That said, I don't really think, an hour is even required, I mean judging from their aura, all of them added up is equivalent to Shalba that bastard, at best.

"Hey Ravel-chan, Murayama-san and Katase-san, bring me some grilled suckling pig, will you?" I cheekily told my team to which they replied with a 'hai!'.

"Won't you join this side, my relative?" Scylla asked with a disgusting voice and tongues sticking out of the mouths of each of its six identical heads.

"Hell no- I mean I refuse, following Ise-sama has been my dream, besides, he is so cool, his orders are absolute so I have to eliminate you!" Karena-san said with gusto.

"Karena-san, you know you don't have to follow everything I say right but imagine all the ecchi things I could get you to do for me, no, no good, no good, it's showing on my face too much..."I said before my speech pattern headed south midway.

"Hai, Ise-sama, I will do my very best so I won't disappoint you, desu!" Karena-san answered enthusiastically.

And our simultaneous battles begun.

To quickly end the battle, I began chanting. " I , who is about to awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor who holds the truth of the king up high. Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness. I will become an emperor of crimson dragon and I will lead you to the path of heaven, glowing in deep crimson light!" I finished chanting.

 **Cardinal Crimson** **Full Drive! The jewels of the boosted gear rang out in Ddraig's voice.**

 **Welsh Sonic Boost Knight! Ddraig's voice rang out from the jewels of the boosted gear once again.**

I then leapt towards the group of ten leaders which I now identify as a group of Greek demigods and with the acceleration provided by my **[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]** form, my speed was unmatched.

 **Solid Impact Booster! Emitted from the boosted gear.**

My armour that were purged for my super speedy form, **[Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]** begun to increase in thickness and in no time, I was in my **[** **Triania Rook]** form. I nailed down the percussion hammer within my armour hard and with the great momentum, my fist collided with the nearest demigod and he was still standing fine as if he was not hurt one bit and his clothes weren't even ruffled is what you may think might have happened. In truth, however, he was just basically sent flying into the path of Scylla who obviously didn't hesitate to take an airborne snack of a comrade.

I didn't feel sorry for the guy anyway, I mean like come on , these guys are almost as bad as Shalba, just with a lot less power. Okay , maybe a lot worse than that bastard Shalba since they killed innocent girls which is absolutely unforgivable! But Shalba wanted to kill the kids of the underworld, wait, now , I'm a little confused, wait, now's not the time since we still have to save the girl in the box.

Seeing what happened to one of their partner in crime or in this case, sin, the remaining bunch of nine crooks begun to attack me. Some threw lightning bolts at me while others commanded their undead skeleton warriors. I was electrocuted, hit with jets of water that rivalled geysers and slashed at by weapons wielded by both demigods and skeleton warriors. I was unable to fully dodge their attacks due to their sheer numbers. Hit with the barrage of attacks, my body screamed in pain. However, their attacks were nothing compared to the training I received from Tannin-ossan and definitely even lesser than what the mystery girl in the box just went through. Not bothering to waste time with these small fries anymore, I ploughed through their attacks and defensive magic circles all the same.

And with each punch, kick or a dragon shot, I dispatched the scumbags and their skeleton minions. In no time, they were all eliminated.

On my right, however, were a whole cluster of explosions. It was the battle between Karena-san and Scylla. Even though I say battle, it's kind of closer to a one-sided thrashing by karena-san. Why do I say so? Well, that's because if one were to spectate the battle and still insisted on betting their last dollar on Scylla winning, they will end up dying penniless.

Whenever each of the six heads of Scylla shot out an enormous gust of wind that eventually, bolts of lightning and high pressured geyser-like scorching water which all combined to form a raging storm. Karena-san merely flapped her four gigantic obsidian wings which gave birth to a much larger tornado of her own which clashed violently with the attack shot earlier by Scylla. The attacks cancelled each other out with a large explosion and sparks flying.

"Im…Impossible. No. This isn't possible. This is not fucking happening! That was my third strongest attack! Don't fuck with me!" Scylla who saw that his attack was just cancelled out with a flap of Karena-san's wings begun to have cold sweat and became desperate.

Following through while Scylla was still horrified by his failure, Karena-san shot out a barrage of attacks from her nine heads, from balls of flaming meteors, to boiling high-pressured jets of water to lightning bolts to tornadoes to an arsenal of icicles to acid mist to poison mist.

Wait, What?! Poison mist?! Isn't that going to backfire on us too?! When I'm thinking like that it seems that only our allies remain unaffected. Don't tell me her mastery over her powers are so high that they are target specific? I knew she was really strong if she's at least on par with her grandfather, Tannin-ossan but to such an extent? I had no idea, I guess it's a happy miscalculation on our part, not that I mind it. In fact, I welcome it. I mean even an idiot such as me can understand having strong comrades will definitely be helpful.

What happened to Scylla? Well, that question didn't even need to be answered, he was just thoroughly defeated to the extent that in his place, there was only a huge crater and a few scales remaining to prove he ever existed.

Looking at what happened to Scylla, I silently promised myself to never piss Karena-san off if she comes to be my lover, lest she turns into a yandere and a far too overpowering one at that. That would really be scary, even thinking about it now gives me the chills.

A little left from us was Ravel battling Charbydis. Looking at it, it seems like Ravel was just putting the finishing touches to a freshly-grilled giant tentacle Sea worm. Knowing Ravel, it is likely Charbydis said something that pissed her off really bad that she used the trademark hell-flame of the phoenix clan and burned the fella to a crisp.

As for the two [Knights], they were busy hopping around at high speed and slashing at their respective opponents as well as their partners. That was until the Calydinian Boar managed to catch them off-guard and knocked Murayama-san to the ground and begun to trample and kick her.

Seeing the commotion, the Erymanthian Boar thought it was a good idea to join in. Despite her efforts to get Murayama-san away to safety, she failed and was too caught up in the duo's torture.

"GUHEHEHEHE! This is the best! Useless people should stay useless. And these girls have really nice bodies, what do you say about raping them, big brother?" the Calydinian Boar asked its counterpart with drool overflowing his filthy mouth.

"Hmm. Good idea! And who knows, after we break their minds and bodies, they may even beg us to fuck their slutty holes dry! Uhahahaha!" that bastard, the Erymanthian Boar declared.

" Nice bodies, ye…. No, Don't fuck with me! How dare you hurt my comrades! And damage such flawless beautiful girls. Unforgivable! Breaking their bodies!? Isn't that destroying their beauty!? Absolutely unforgivable! Making you two into pork chop isn't even enough! I make you regret you were even born, much less cross paths with me!" the anger I could not even keep down within me was clearly displayed in my roar.

"Then try to save them before we kill them, useless Red dragon, didn't you forget the times you failed to save your comrades and that whore of a blonde nun!?" the duo mocked me.

They both shot a huge block of black substance from their mouths at Murayama-san and Katase-san. I made my wyverns appear and sent the white ones in the face of the black block.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

By the time it reached me, with a flick of my pinkie finger, the attack that became so small and weak was dispersed. They were shocked to say at the very least, not that I gave them time to recover since I changed into my [Welsh Sonic Knight] mode and punched both of these scums of a pig in the face. Having recovered their composure, the both of them charged towards me with me in between them. I dodged such a cliché move for these idiots.

I then shouted "[ Welsh Dragonic Rook]!".

My armour begun to thicken and first I punched the Calydinian Boar in its soft underbelly with my arm that have already thickened, blowing it away. while shouting 'This is for hurting Murayama-san!'.

Next, I hit the Erymanthian Boar on its flank while shouting 'And this is for hurting Katase-san!".

Lastly, I shot a huge dragon shot at the two bastards and made my red wyverns line up in a straight line for the dragon shot to pass through, making it huge and for its aura to increase by many folds.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

A 'boost' sound was heard each time the dragon shot past through a red wyvern.

BANNNNNNG!The sound of an explosion was heard as the dragon shot hit the pig duo and defeated them.

"Fuhahaha, you provided me with a splendid performance, now it's time for me to end all of you!" the abomination of a creature, the kraken spoke.

Deciding to forgo speed, I chose to use my [Welsh Dragonic Rook] armour to deliver strong and precise hits to this humongous monster. And with my white wyverns halving its power each time and transferring the power to me and the red wyverns boosting me. My strikes not only didn't get weaker and slower but harder and faster. It was totally impossible for the Kraken to dodge or even to defend. I knew I had been fighting strong and crazy foes constantly, but for a legendary monster to get beaten so easily, it feels a little too easy and suspicious. It happened when I thought like that.

The Megalodon head of the Kraken shot out a high-pressured boiling jet of water, from the head of the Ddraig-lookalike shot out a trail of flames just like a flamethrower just a million times stronger. And finally, the crocodile head shot out a whole jet of acid that seemed to even melt air.

In the short time, the attacks were shot in my direction, I made a stance to both dodge and deflect the attacks, Karena-san already shot corresponding attacks of jet water against the Kraken's water attack and likewise for his other attacks. Karena-san not only succeeded in repelling his attack but managed to push it back and even gave the Kraken critical damage.

"OW…Ouch…Ouch….it hurts! Dammit! What the fuck was that!?" the kraken begun to scream in pain.

Taking advantage of the Kraken being distracted, I changed my armour to the [Welsh Blaster Bishop] and begun charging my bishop as I changed all of the colour of the wyverns to red and have them attach to me to transfer their power.

[Transfer][Transfer][Transfer][Transfer][Transfer][Transfer][Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer][Transfer]

I finished charging my cannons as all of my aura are compressed within the twin cannons on my shoulders.

"Dragon Blaster!" I shouted my finishing move and the compressed power within the twin cannons were shot at the Kraken.

The attack hit the Kraken and a lot of smoke came from it and after the smoke had cleared, what was left were the bits and pieces of the kraken who had been blown to smithereens by me. Remembering that there was still that girl in the box, I decided to leave the matter of cleaning up and repairing the battlefield to later.

I purged nearly all my armour as I chose my [Welsh Sonic Knight] armour and rushed to the box a Godspeed. Reaching the box, I used the power of the sekiryuutei, I punched a big hole in the box.

Within it, I found a beautiful girl with orange hair just like the setting sun and her oppai was a little bigger than Asia's. No, now's not the time to think about oppais, her resurrection is more crucial. As I thought so, I removed all the swords sticking into her body and while I did so, her necklace slipped out from within her shirt and had the name, Adaliz Arcadia, carved on it. Assuming it to be her name, I quickly noted it down in my brain.

"I don't know how you have been living up until now but I doubt it was anything but luxurious. I can't promise I will be the best guy you will ever meet but I will make sure at least you get to live a safe and happy life, I swear it to you!"

I made an oath to Adaliz I then took out my [Mutation Bishop] piece and begun chanting.

"Hear me, Adaliz Arcadia, serve me as my [Bishop] as I, hyoudou issei calls upon you so I can fufil my dreams as a harem king! Rejoice at the dream of peace, as with peace, comes ecchi! Rise as my bishop so we can achieve such peace!" I chanted and the evil piece was absorbed into Adaliz's body.

Her wounds then started to heal and in almost an instant she was as good as new. She then begun to stir and her eyelids started to flutter open.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Adaliz asked.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that's it for chapter 7! I'm really really sorry for this very much delayed release of this chapter as i had many thoughts on how how i want this chapter to be like but couldn't decide on which ideas to put into for this chapter and which to reserve for later. Also, as mentioned earlier, i have just started school, meaning to say, very much less time for me to write my fanfics so once again i apologise for this delay. And i apologise too, if the fight scenes aren't too up to standard and seems a little rushed since i have never written a fight scene before. i would be glad if any of you could give pointers on that and what else would you like to see in the story. Well, don't forget to review too since i really treasure them!**

 **Review time:**

 **Zaraqui Kenpachi: thanks for the OC idea, i will put that to good use and i will definitely credit you for it.**

 **RedCide47: Well, no worries, i should thank you instead for supporting my story!**

 **ReisFriend: Adaliz will definitely get to live a happy and safe life, and another one for him to save her from the past!**

 **Ja ne until the next chapter!**

 **~godfish~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo! Felt a little excited and had a little time on my hands so what do I do? Write my fanfic! Although I don't know when this chapter will get posted up since it may or may not take me a while to finish this. Moreover, I don't have a beta reader, which in other words, the chapters get posted up as fast as I finish writing them and read them through a little. That aside, life at this school is much more enjoyable than the previous institution I was at since in my class there's no such thing as leaving out the unpopular dude! And each may be busy but at least they are filled with smiles and laughter. That aside, I definitely want to add Aika kiryuu to either issei's or Ravel's peerage and haven't decided what abilities/ Sacred gears to give her. I mean like she's a female pervert, of course, it would be hilarious to give her something that would harness the power of the perv side.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, erm how do I explain this… You are dead….Wait no…. it should be were…" before I could finish speaking Adaliz begun to droop as if she was a flower that was about to wilt.

She then begun mumbling in a tone too soft for me to hear in which I could only pick up the words 'dead', 'Hades', 'Hell', 'end' and 'sorry'. I wonder what could she have meant but thinking with my pea-sized brain a little, even an idiot like me can most guess that she somehow escaped from the torments of the skeleton bastard, Hades but thought that as a result of dying she was sent back to hell and that she was about to face what she dreaded again. Shaking her shoulders, a little and raising my voice a little to catch her attention, I then told her the real truth.

"Your name is Adaliz Arcadia right? First, I will apologise for forcefully making you my servant without seeking your agreement. I'm sorry about my rudeness. I just thought that it was quite a waste to let your life be wasted like that for such a worthless thing as that disgusting ritual. In the end, I resurrected you as my servant. I'm really sorry once again for forcing you to be my servant and likewise, I'm your master too. You are a devil now. " I bowed repeatedly at a 90 degrees' angle as I confessed my misdeeds to Adaliz and awaited the shout of 'You bastard!', followed by a slap.

However, no matter how long I waited, none of that came, instead I could hear gentle sobs. Thinking I made her cry for condemning to a life or servitude, I begin to apologise repeatedly.

" I'm really, really sorry about what I did, I know it was unforgivable. If offering you my neck is fine, please accept it. Ah, no good , no good, if you kill me, you will become a stray devil and get hunted down, what should I do ?..." as I pondered my next course of action to take.

Adaliz begun to explain herself. " No, hick, I can tell you are a go-,hick,-od person, it's jus,hick-t, no one has been so nice , hick, to me." Adaliz explained in between sobs.

'"Don't worry, you are safe now and for and forever, I will protect you and show you many wonderful things so I ask that you trust me." I assured Adaliz.

All of a sudden, Adaliz pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a peck on the cheek. (ReisFriend , here you go! Hope it doesn't disappoint you!)

"That's for being such a sweet guy!" Adaliz declared in her voice that somehow seemed happy. Huh? Happy? She can change between moods that fast? Well, I guess it doesn't matter as long as she's happy.

"Well, I think I should introduce myself a little, I am the current Sekiryuutei and also, rather regrettably for my partner Ddraig, more commonly known as the Oppai dragon. I am hyoudou issei, 18 years old and the [Pawn] of the devil, Rias Gremory. Even though I said you are my servant, I prefer to treat my servants as my family and comrades. So feel free to do as you please, I guess? Erm… This is embarrassing, what else should I say?" I introduced myself while scratching the back of my head a little, I guess the bad habit of scratching the back of my head didn't disappear even after these few years.

"Erm, I'm Adaliz Arcadia, now that I think about it, how do you even know my name? And I'm a daughter of Hades, the Greek god of the underworld although I would like not to get associated with him anymore. I am an 17 years old and have constantly been on the run for eight years."Adaliz introduced herself.

"erm…Is it alright to share your heritage with me? I mean like we just met and I could be some bad guy, not that I want to, no wait, that sounded as if I wanted to do bad things…. Hmm.. how should I rephrase it ?" I tried to ask Adaliz if it's alright to share such sensitive information.

"When you first spoke to me, I was skeptical about your intentions. However, when I found out how concerned and distressed you were when you realised the folly you committed while reviving me as well as you being worried about me sharing important information, I couldn't see you as a bad guy anymore. I mean like which bad guy would be concerned over such matters? And through my experiences, I can tell you are a good guy so I decided to trust you! " Adaliz explained to me as to why she decided to trust me.

During the time we were talking, Ravel, Murayama-san, Katase-san and Karena-san arrived and I begin to introduce my comrades to Adaliz. Well, as for why my classmates were still able to walk to me even though they were severely beaten by the two pork chops, it was thanks to Ravel as healed them with the Phoneix tears she brought along with her in the case of an emergency. We then headed back to the MGR(Maldives Great Resort) after cleaning up and repairing the battlefield as well as send the defeated scumbags to the prison in the underworld.

Of course, despite being a pervert and an idiot, I still know at least enough etiquette to give Adaliz her own room. When I mean her own room, I meant booking the suite next to ours since I want to give her some distance and privacy, yet not be so far from us that in the case of an emergency, we aren't able to reach her in time. Moreover, I have requested the girls to help her fit into her new life, to which they agreed as I think the difference from being constantly on the run and living comfortably is quite drastic. Leaving it to the girls, I can be assured, Adaliz will be well taken care of.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I felt someone wave their hand in front of me as if they wanted to catch my attention, refocusing, I looked up and saw both of my classmates looking back at me. They looked like they had something to say so I gestured them to the two one-seater sofas opposite me.

"Hyoudou-sa …-I mean , Hyoudou-kun…erm… thank you for saving us just now from the two rampaging boars earlier and not just leave us to die despite how we have treated you all along. " Murayama-san thanked me.

"I'm sorry we have thought and believed that all that was inside your head were perverted thoughts and no others. It seems we have been mistaken about you all this time. I can tell you really care and hold your family and friends dear. And you…are a really kind person too, saving us after all we have done to you as well as saving Adaliz-chan even though you don't know if she may carry evil intentions." Katase-san confessed her thoughts to me

"Erm… How do I say this? It doesn't really hurt too much whenever you hit me with your bamboo swords since even though I looked like that, I had to go through many harsh beatings by people with unreal strength so I'm kind of fine most of the time and I deserve it too for what I do to you two." I told them.

" And as for saving you two, I didn't even get to do that since, you two were harshly beaten before I could come to your aid, I'm very sorry about it. Last but not least, I don't think Adaliz is a bad person and since I'm an idiot who can't use his head well, I just thought it was such a waste to let her life end in such a way so I decided to save her. That's all. Although I do wonder if continuing with randomly recruiting people without assessing them will eventually pose a danger, ah but I don't mean Adaliz….Sigh, I'm just too useless with my head" I continued.

""Well,…Hyoudou-kun , you may be perverted and may at times appear not too smart but I think you are quite cool and…a nice guy."" my two classmates spoke in unison before running off with slight redness on their faces.

Huh? I wonder why. It's not as if I said some embarrassing request to them and they have no choice but to obey it. Well, I guess I would have to leave it aside for now since thinking anymore with the next-to-useless organ between my ears won't serve me any good and be a total waste of time.

I then decided that I should go to Adaliz's room to check on how she is doing with everything. After reaching the door to her suite, I pressed the doorbell once and introduced myself so that she knew who was at the door.

With a short 'coming!' and the sounds of a few footsteps later, Adaliz opened the door to her suite and urged me to enter.

"Adaliz, I want to introduce you to my master and wife to let her that I have taken in another peerage member, would that be alright with you?" I asked my newest peerage member.

"It would definitely be fine, Ise-kun, by the way, I am curious, you mentioned that you have a wife yet you seem to be having romantic relationships with other girls, isn't it cheating? Or is Ise-kun, just an unfaithful cheater?" Adaliz asked me some weird things.

"N-no, this is different! I already told Rias that my dream is to be a harem king from the start so I'm not cheating with anyone! Yes, I'm just fulfilling my wish!" I answered in such a manner to Adaliz.

After saying so, I opened a communication magic circle to Rias and the holographic image of Rias appeared along with Bennia the loli grim reaper. Eh? What's Bennia doing at the Hyoudou residence. It's not like I don't welcome her but it's more of a shock to see someone you don't expect appearing at your house. Moreover, whenever Bennia visits, it's either me and some oppai dragon related stuff or when Sona zen-kaichou comes to visit.

"Hi oppai dragon-sama!" Bennia eagerly greeted me.

" Hi Rias, if Bennia is here, does that mean Sona zen-kaichou came to visit too?" I asked Rias after greeting her and waving back to Bennia.

"Yes, Ise, she came to visit to congratulate me on my marriage to you even though she did so during the wedding party." Rias answers me.

"EHHHHH?! BENNIA?! Don't tell me….Could it be you?!" Adaliz unintentionally raised her.

Hearing Adaliz, Bennia's usual sleepy or otherwise, expressionless face changed to that one of extreme shock and her sleepy eyes to fly wide open. I mean usually the only thing that makes her expression change is something oppai dragon related and I'm pretty sure it's not that now. Moreover, her shocked expression looks like that of someone who has gotten sneaked up upon and had a live electric eel placed on their neck.

"Don't tell me, you are Adaliz?!" Bennia asked with an alarmed voice.

"Eh? You two know each other?" I could only leak out a stupid voice at the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah but I thought Bennia had been caught or killed by either hades or the Black swords of Kronos, I never thought I could get to meet her again." Adaliz confessed.

"And I thought the likewise happened to you too although I constantly hoped that it was not true." Bennia confessed her feelings.

"Actually I was caught but it was only a few days ago and Ise-kun saved me by reincarnating me into a devil. Thanks to him, now I'm still alive! So I'm grateful to him!" Adaliz spilled the beans.

" So she's your new servant now?" Rias asked me.

"Yeah…" And I began telling her about the details of the fights. Adaliz's background and the reincarnation.  
"Hmm…As much as I would like to call it a reckless action and calling you a baka for doing it, I understand your reasons. And even if I tell you not to do it, because you are hopelessly kind you would still do it. Geez, what I am to do with you…" Rias said while putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Rias. I should have been more careful." I apologised to Rias while bowing my head.

"No. I don't really blame you for what you did. As a **[King],** your actions were not the best ones available. However, as a person, those actions were worthy of praise. Well done, Ise! As expected of my husband." Rias lightly admonished me before giving me praise.

"And as for Adaliz-san, although I would like to get to know you better in person, please help Ise if he requires assistance." Rias continued.

"Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to help Ise-kun since he is not only my benefactor for saving me but has also treated me well." Adaliz declared to Rias.

After Adaliz promised to meet Bennia once we got back to Kuoh, the conversation with Rias ended and the communication magic circle disappeared.

"Adaliz, you must be hungry, right? Would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked her despite knowing that she was definitely hungry as she probably had not eaten well during the time she was on the run.

"Yeah, I guess so…" as Adaliz sad so, her stomach began to growl, much to the amusement of the both of us.

Just as I exited, Adaliz's room with Adaliz, I saw a hotel staff who I identified as a devil trying to stop a girl who has brown hair in multiple drills.

It was Abe Kiyome, the beast tamer senpai.

"Hyoudou-kun, please show me it!" Abe-senpai said to me.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And this concludes chapter 8! Well, I'm sorry if the progress of the story is a little slow since I need some bridging between the different arcs. And here's one thing I would like to ask, how would you like for the story to progress on? Maybe writing about accidentally destroying one of the seven wonders of the world during a battle. Or how he is going to meet his other peerage members or really just anything that may contribute to the story. Last but not least, thanks for reading and do review.

 **REview TiMe:  
Guest: thanks for the review, hope that it continues to interest you.  
ThelaughingStalk-PorcelainMask: Sorry about the chant bro but I thought it was funny in its own way.**

 **ReisFriend: I wonder if the kiss mentioned above was up to your expectations?  
**

 **~Ja ne see ya in Chapter 9 !~  
-godfish**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, my dear readers! I'm back with chapter 9! I'm sure you guys are curious as to what Abe meant by "show me it". What does it mean? Could it be an undiscovered creature? Or (*smirks with dirty thoughts), his invincible "dragon slayer" if you know what I mean. Another matter is while you enjoy chapter 9, I will try to think of ways to incorporate the OCs provided by War historian and Zaraqui Kenpachi. Meanwhile, keep the OCs flowing because issei isn't the only one with an incomplete peerage, Ravel's ones are empty too. And here's chapter 9!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Current location: Outside of Adaliz's room :  
** As the words replayed themselves in my mind, my worldly desires begin to rise and my erotic delusions appeared. In my mind, Abe-senpai was in a bunny suit complete with the ears and tails kneeling before my crotch and with a seductive tone, she told me,' Show me it, Show me your pussy taming staff'. And without waiting for my response, she yanked my pants down, revealing the ultimate woman-slayer, the staff of pleasure! Then the scene changed again, Abe-senpai while lying on a bed showed me a pinkish lock between her, one which need a key of elongated proportions to unlock the world of pleasure. She then beckoned me seductively with her index finger and whispered 'take my purity and you will experience a pleasure you have never known.'

However, all good things must come to an end. This was the same even for me who was experiencing a wonderful delusion as I was violently shaken by Abe-senpai back to reality, literally.

"Haaaah…. Finally, I got your attention, it's not like I wanted it anyway but where's the Hydra and Dragon hybrid that Rias-san said you took in? I must meet it at once!" Abe-senpai said in a seemingly excited tone.

"I mean I get it that Karena-san is all strong and awesome but I wonder why it warrants for you to come all the way here just to see her? Do you mind telling me why?" I asked Abe-senpai while scratching my head.

"Isn't it obvious? The one you just called Karena is so rare that it's even more rare than a king kong, T-rex, megaladon and yeti chimera that have the wings of devils, fallen angels and angels. No, maybe even more rare than that! The reason is that the dragons and hydras have blood filled with too much power in them, more often than not offsprings formed by the union of those two will end up dead upon birth and usually much earlier. " Abe-senpai begin filling me in on the details that I had knowledge of.

"This is because the two powers not only oppose each other and begin to tear the child's body apart while fighting for the dominance over the other power but also the fact that from the combination of the two powers, the burden will be too much for the child's body to bear, killing it. Moreover, her father is the son of the former dragon king, Tannin, which makes it even harder to conceive a living child. However, once she is born, she will be overflowing with great power. That is why her existence is so rare, you can almost consider it to be impossible." Abe-senpai continued.

"Really? I never knew that! Well, even if I say so, I don't plan to treat her any different as I do with the other girls as I think of each and every one of them my precious people that I would protect at all costs." I replied Abe-senpai.

" Anyway, if you really want to meet her that much, I don't mind getting her for you from our room." I continued.

Saying so, I headed back to my room to fetch Karena-san.

As I was heading towards back to Abe-senpai with Karena-san in tow, it then dawned on me that apart from Katase-san as her **[Knight]** , Ravel practically had no other member in her peerage. Which is why I thought 'Hey isn't it time to do for the capable Ravel that I constantly give trouble to?'. Thinking like that, I finally reached Abe-senpai and when she finally laid eyes on Karena-san her haughty attitude that she usually bore, melted away in a flash.

Her expression was one of a child receiving candies that were so delicious and rare beyond comprehension was that it was only spoken of in folklores passed down generations and what many believe to be some crazy drunk old man's gibberish and nothing more.

Of course, Abe-senpai did not stop at just gaping in awe while her jaw fell so wide open it could probably even swallow Great Red with space to spare. She looked at Karena-san from every angle while nodding her head in affirmation as she mumbled to herself while having stars for eyes. She looked just like a scientist would when a mythical beast such as a dragon suddenly materialised in the midst of a room packed full of scientists.

As Abe-senpai continued her observations, I could not help but raise my voice a little to catch her attention.

"Abe-senpai! Would it be alright for you to join Ravel's peerage, in exchange for all the benefits Rias has mentioned when she tried to recruit you for her peerage before I came along as well as continue your research on Hydragon ( a term Azazel-sensei later for dragon and hydra hybrids) hybrids as long as Karena-san is comfortable?" I asked Abe-senpai.

"Well, I guess I don't mind it one bit since I have come to understand devils a little better and the Rating Games can be a good place to test out the strength of the monsters I have tamed." Abe-senpai replied me.

Oh by the way, I think I forgot to mention to you dear readers but it seems during times I didn't know Ravel was in contact with Abe-senpai since their relationship all started with Abe-senpai being interested in the phoenix chicks that the House of Phoneix gave as ceremonial gifts on special occasions. Eventually, their relationship progressed from there since Abe-senpai often gave advices to Ravel as she was the senior while Ravel thanked her by baking her confectionaries, some that were available nowhere else but the underworld. Before they knew it, they had already become good friends.

And how did I come to know of their friendship? It's quite simple, actually. Ravel was skyping Abe-senpai in the living room of the Hyoudou Residence and I happened upon them. They then told me a little about their relationship and I was a little surprised but that was all there was to it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: inside my suite's room  
** " Ise-sama, thank yo… thank you so much!" Ravel thanked me with tears in her eyes.

Well, the truth is the reason why Ravel is thanking me is because she did not expect me to ask Abe-senpai to be a part of her peerage. Even so, it's kind of a small deal to me, I mean sure one's peerage is for life and such so it's important to choose wisely but it's just to the extent of asking a friend to join her peerage, that's all. It' s not like I actually saved the whole underworld to prove my love to her to warrant such a reaction from Ravel.

However, now that I think about it, I kind of actually did save the underworld in a way during the 'Demonic Beasts Riot' incident created by that bastard Shalba forcibly strengthening the **[Annihilation Maker]** user's abilities.

"Abe-senpai, please prepare yourself a little, there will be a little discomfort for the first few minutes so please bear with it." Ravel warned Abe-senpai.

"If it's to the extent, then even I, who look like that should have no problems with it!" Abe-senpai said with eyes full of confidence.

"Hear me, Kiyome Abe, I, Ravel Phoneix, beseech you to become my servant devil and serve me with eternal loyalty. Rejoice at your new life and rise once more as my servant!" Ravel chants after placing two **[Pawn]** evil-pieces on Katase-san's chest.

And just like the previous few reincarnations, a bright flash occurred which died down as quickly as it happened.

Two typical devil wings emerged from the back of Abe-senpai, as she tried to get used to them by flexing them, I received an incoming transmission from a communication circle with the symbol of Sirzechs-sama. Hmm. I wonder what he wants to tell me. And in the next moment, a holographic image of Sirzechs-sama and Azazel-sensei appeared. Somehow I have a feeling it's not something good and it seems my premonition was not wrong.

Sirzechs-sama's face that was usually calm and collected which showed not a hint of his thoughts or emotions especially during important negotiations seemed to carry a hint of agitation now.

Azazel-sensei then begun to explain," Ise, it seems that the plot **The Black Swords of Kronos** was hatching, involved more people than we thought, in short, Hades, that skeleton bastard is supporting them."

"However, the current problem is that Hades-dono has decided to dispatch the majority of his force to attack the underworld in an attempt to round up a thousand or more virgin devil females and he lead the rest of his force to attack your house. Fortunately, the moment he appeared, he was intercepted and transported to an artificial field." Sirzechs-sama explained.

"Currently, Rias and Sona sitri as well as their respective peerages are holding up against him. Ise-kun, I'm very sorry that neither of the Maous can move from the underworld as we don't know what he is planning. Please aid Rias in my stead." Sirzechs-sama bowed his head to me while showing an apologetic face.

Well, Sirzechs-sama, even if you don't request it of me, so long as it's about Rias, I will gladly accomplish it. After all, she's my beloved wife!

"Hey Ise! Don't hold back against that skeleton bastard okay? He's strong but more than anything it's because he didn't heed the warning Sirzechs gave him during the **[Demonic Beasts Riot]** incident! That asshole seriously went too far and even the Greek side has given the green light to eliminate him. And last but not least, aren't you pissed he used girls in such a manner?" Azazel-sensei told me.

Yeah, I'm seriously pissed. Girls are like treasures! Anyone who doesn't treasure them are trash! Like seriously, who thinks using virgin girls in such a manner is a good idea. If they are virgins, all the better reason to add them to the harem right!

Seeing me like that, Sensei gives a hearty laughter as if reminiscing a particular incident when a particular guy thought it would be a good idea to halve breasts.

" Anyway, Sensei, wouldn't it be bad if I kill Hades and the Realm of the dead disappeared?" I asked sensei since there was once when sensei told me about the time when he and Sirzechs-sama visited the Realm of the dead.

"Don't worry about that, so long as there's someone with his blood running through his veins, it should be fine. Speaking about that, I think Rias mentioned you have his daughter in your peerage right? Then she should do just fine." Azazel-sensei replies me.

"Anyway, good luck with your better Ise-kun, the magic circle that will take you to the artificial field is in the living room of your suite." Sirzechs-sama informed me.

Saying that, the communication circle faded and disappeared after having served its purpose.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: Suite's living room**

After gathering everyone in the living room, I began my speech.

"Everyone, Hades from the Greek Mythology decided to attack my house for some reason, fortunately, they have been transported to an artificial field so damage to the real world has been avoided. However, that being said, Hades is a legendary being with immense power so I can understand if you guys are scared. Moreover, if you do not wish to fight, I will neither blame nor force you, just please return safely to the Hyoudou Residence, you will be safe there." I told those who have gathered.

" Adaliz, I can understand if you do not want to fight Hades as he is your father so I won't mind it one bit even if you excuse yourself from this battle." I told Adaliz.

However, the reply she gave me was somewhat unexpected.

" I will fight. To Ise-sama who kindly stretched out his hands to me even though he didn't know me and without any expectations for anything in return, I will gladly lay down my life. Moreover, Hades was the one killed mother, I simply cannot forgive him for such diabolic acts. More than anything, to point his fangs at the one I fell for, is as good as pointing his fangs at me, for that, I will take him down." Adaliz showed me her resolution with determined eyes.

""""EHHHHHH?!"""" The rest of the girls suddenly yelled in surprise at Adaliz's sudden confession.

I, too, was shocked. I knew she respected me but I never knew she actually fell for me so quickly. I really do wonder why though. Even though keeps telling me, 'Those are acts of valour' or 'Those are great acts', I have no idea why, I have always thought that such acts were what anybody would do if they were in my position.

"Thank you Adaliz. As for your feelings, I have received them and would like to properly think them through before giving you my reply." I replied to Adaliz

"Everyone, let's do our best in this battle! Absolutely do not die!" I issued a command.

With a resounding 'YES!', we stepped into the magic circle that will take us to the artificial field.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: On the Artificial Field**

As we emerged from the magic circle, I could see flashes of different colours which were then followed by sounds of massive explosions, gouging out craters in the artificial field. It might have served well as a nice display of fireworks had it not been a battle of life and death occurring.

I could see my comrades fighting against armies of Grim Reaper and several minotaur-like creatures that were at least ten-meter-tall which grew two black eagle wings from their back.

As I tried to locate that skeleton bastard, Hades, a sinister voice was directed towards me.

 **[Fafafa. It seems even the Sekiryuutei has arrived. Good timing indeed. I shall butcher your comrades before you before I slowly rip off that farce you put up as some hero then slowly torture you to death. Indeed, it would be quite the entertainment. Fafafa. Perhaps, it would be even better if I torture your comrades to death right before your eyes while you wait for your turn. Yes, let's do that. Fafafafafa]**

That skeleton bastard seriously said that. This asshole pisses me off even more than Vali did when we fought during the Three Factions Peace Treaty. He seriously wants to kill everyone I hold dear and moreover, torture them too?! How dare he?! At least in Vali's case, the oppai of those I are halved but this part is saying that he will kill them so I may never get to enjoy them again?! Shit! Unforgivable! What bullshit! What blasphemy is this? I really have to kill this scumbag; he really is useless scum!

"How dare you?! How dare you try to kill those I love? More than anything, trying to take away the oppai that belongs only to me?! You are the worse than Vali! Don't fuck with me! I won't even let the ashes of you remain, you, sorry excuse of a scarecrow!" I yelled in anger at that grinning skeleton bastard.

I began my preparations for the secret move that I developed that was an alternative to Dragon Deification since any more use of it and the burden on my body may be too heavy and kill me. Seeing my look, Rias knew that I would be using 'that', she told everyone in her, Ravel's and my peerage to get ready to get their chest groped. Hearing what they were told, everyone ( minus Sona- Zenkaichou's peerage) prepared themselves, some rather willingly while other raised whined in dissatisfaction but still cooperated.

With each passing chest, I groped, I felt my horny meter growing closer to an explosion and finally, it hit past it, a world of oppai surrounded me, it was paradise! Yes, this is where it all began, the beginnings of the universe, it can only be from something great like oppai.

I then begun to chant.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that loves oppai. I laught at the sight of oppai and fret over girls. I shall become the Oppai dragon of dreams and I shall show you the joy of a harem king!" I chanted aloud.

"I,who is about to awaken, am the red dragon emperor who holds the truth of the king up high. Holding the infinite dreams and walking the path of righteousness. I will become an emperor of crimson dragon and I will lead you to the path of heaven glowing in deep crimson light!" I then chanted another chant.

 **[Crimson Oppai Dragon Drive!]**

The name of the new form sounded from every of the jewels on my armour.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So here's chapter 9! What do you guys think? Well, I'm pretty sorry about the irregular updates but please bear with it. More than that, I'm pretty excited that Volume 21 of highschool dxd is out, or at least, part of it. It's not by Bakatsuki though, if you guys check it on Novelupdates you guys may find it.  
And as for my fanfic, what are your thoughts on how issei will look like in his new form?**

 **Review time:**

 **ReisFriend: Sorry about that, didn't knew you wanted it to be on the lips instead.**

 **Zaraqui Kenpachi: Damn, that clear date vision and Kiryuu somehow seem to be a match in heaven or was it Eroland?**

 **Well until the next chapter! Ja ne!  
~godfish~  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Somehow, I found enough motivation and time to make another chapter even though I just finished and uploaded chapter 9 last night. Well, this chapter will have quite some interesting plots and some twists too so hopefully it will turn out well and entertain you dear readers. That being said, I only imagine how my story will be like in my mind so don't expect something like a major twist such as Rias's boobs are implants and she's actually flatter than Koneko. Nah, it won't be on that sort of level but closer to the' oh, I didn't see that coming type'. I better not delay you guys further with my banter or I'm afraid someone's gonna send Mil-tan over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stay away from me, you are freaking me out!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: on the artificial field**

In my current form, I resemble that one time I went into **[Juggernaut Drive]**. Well, it isn't that surprising after all, since from the name you could already probably guess that it's related **[Juggernaut Drive]**. However, there are a few differences from **[Juggernaut Drive]**. First, is that unlike **[Juggernaut Drive]** , it neither feeds on my life source or in Vali's case, his enormous demonic power supply, what sustains my form is my ecchiness and the love of the girls that have their oppai groped by me before I transformed. But this is also my weakness, if one of the girls that has their oppai groped by me does not love me, the transformation will fail.

And of course, if it's horniness, I won't lose to anybody since I decided that if I ever want to be a king of anything, it's the king of horniness. So on the side of it being fuelled by ecchi power, I don't have to worry about it.

Next, in either my **[Crimson Cardinal Full Drive]** or **[ Juggernaut Drive]** , I won't be able to use any other types of armour so it's usually the case of one or the other. However, in **[Oppai Dragon Drive]** , it can freely combine with any other forms.

Last but not least is its appearance. Instead of a totally red armour, it's body and wings remain the same while having legs in white armour similar to Vali's balance Breaker. As for its tail, it's alternate between red and white with their respective jewels on them. Moreover, on my shoulders are a cannon from **[ Welsh Blaster Bishop]** on each side.

As I was about to dash towards Hades, he threw a ball made of bones in the direction of Ravel. It seems to be a skeleton grenade or some sort and if the movies that I watch during my spare time are anything, I have feeling that after the grenade explodes on impact, it will also summon forth skeleton warriors. This is bad, this is seriously bad! As I prepared to rush to Ravel's side, a supernatural presence that seemed a mix of vampire and werewolf begun to head at speeds that would rival a horse's in Ravel's direction.

EH?! Who's that? What' she doing here?! Don't tell me she happened to be near my house during the transportation and got caught up in it! Or could she be an enemy? No, now's not the time thinking about such things, Ravel's at stake here!

" RAVEEEEEEL!..." I yelled out the name of my beloved as the light of the explosion started to wrap around her.

As the light cleared, I could see Ravel lying on the ground…looking unhurt, say, save for a scrape to the elbow. I then spun the other way, only to find the person I detected, collapsed on the ground, coughing up buckets worth of blood. She looked to be slightly older than I am and a Maroon-haired beauty too, but more than anything, she looked fine on the outside which is strange. This could only mean one thing and that is, she received severe internal injuries.

Thankfully, she was still conscious.

"Hey, thank you for saving my comrade but more than anything, try to hang on, I will treat you somehow." I spoke to the fallen Onee-san ( do not misunderstand, she's not a fallen angel).

" Don't worry, in my years of service as a soldier, or rather an ex-soldier, I have seen enough deaths to know my time is up. However, that guy really did a good one on me. Well, to die on the battlefield isn't so bad either especially after saving someone..." Onee-san spoke in a calm tone and seemed to embrace death like an old friend.

"Onee-san, would mind telling me your name? And also would you like to continue living?" I asked the one-san in a serious tone since I really dislike reincarnating someone into my servant against their will.

" My name is Dani Thompson and I'm half vampire and half werewolf. AS for your offer, I would take you up on it since I would actually like to spend more time with my family… after… army… long" Dani said as her consciousness begin to fade.

"Hang on there, Dani-san, I will save you! But before that I have to avenge you by killing this bastard" I said to Dani while growling at Hades.

Saying so, I charged ahead using the speed of my **[Welsh Sonic Knight]** while charging my cannons. In my current state, there isn't even a need to purge my armour to attain the speed which can be considered the special trait of that armour.

 **[Fafafa. A new armour, huh? Futile. A waste. A little maggot like you and a degenerative dragon, a good pair.]** That bastard hades said such things.

 **[Hades, you are no different from the holy spear wielder, the son of Lucifer or the descendant of Beelzebub. My partner here may be a fool for the majority of his life and has caused me great pains when he becomes obsessed with woman and their parts. However, as a wielder, he has shown growths that are impossible by anyone but him, albeit pains I receive because of them. I would definitely it's way more interesting than having endless cycles of possessors of the boosted gear going berserk and dying after using Juggernaut Drive.] Ddraig said.**

 **[ No, it would be better to say by underestimating his growth, you have dug your own grave. That is all I have to say. It's time to end him as usual, partner!] Ddraig continued.**

"Yes Ddraig! We can do this together!" I yelled in enthusisasm.

As I approached Hades, I shot several dragon shots, blowing away a quarter of the grim reapers and the remaining Minotaur-like creatures. Finally, I came face-to face with Hades. My cannons that had finished charging were fired at him. Of course, not one to take attacks head on like Sairorg-san, Hades casted a multi-layered barrier. Even so, the blast was so intense it penetrated his multi-layered barrier and hit him right in the ribs.

It seemed he remain unscratched or so I thought, but looking carefully, cracks started to appear along his bone and the distinct sounds of bone cracking was heard.

 **[Fafafa. It has been a millennium since I have last taken damage. Well, all the more reason for you to die.]**

Hades then made a spear of darkness out of thin air and began thrusting them in my direction. They were fluid motions of a battle veteran that not one would think is possible for a skeleton. While one hand attacked me with a spear while the other casted magical attacks of various attributes. However, none found their mark. I could evade them as if they were in slow-motion.

Well, it's not surprising since if you consider who my sparring partners are, it may actually make sense how I can actually grow so strong. They are none other than Crom Cruach and Vali, and each time for my training I have to take on the both of them.

As if being frustrated that his attacks could not hit, a scowl seemed to form on his face or whatever you call it since he doesn't have one. It's kind of hard to tell what his expression due to the lack of flesh. Well, whatever, it's not like I care anyway since he's an asshole.

I knocked down the Percussion hammer in my arm and delivered punches after punches to Hades which were then followed by consecutive roundhouse kicks.

All of a sudden, he grew six more skeleton arms from his back, each holding a different weapon. Even though the number of his arms increased, I don't fear him one more bit. Well, it's because it doesn't matter to me so long as he can't hit me. I think I can now understand how kiba felt as a **[Knight]** , going with the concept of 'I'm fine as long as I don't get hit'.

As I was about to release a barrage of my Dragon's flames at this scarecrow bastard, a magic circle appeared next to me and the person that came out from it was someone who spoke with a distinct 'Nyan'.

Yes, indeed, Kuroka, my queen candidate has arrived!

"Nyan, Sekiryuutei-chin, did you miss me?" Kuroka said while placing my face ( Thankfully, I deactivated my helmet in time) between her bountiful oppai.

Thank you very much. They still look as lovely as ever. Ah, I'm so glad to be born.

"Anyway, I got wind of you find someone dangerous but it seems you are holding well on your own, Nyan. Well, whatever, let's quickly finish this and go baby-making!" Kuroka said in a lively tone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: at Abe-senpai**

Seeing how everyone was busy battling. Abe-senpai began to call forth the monsters she has tamed. They ranged from semi-adult phoneixes to chimeras that has five heads.

"Well, in such a situation, I can't possibly seat back and relax, can i?" Abe-senpai said to no one in particular.

Next to her, stood Adaliz. Adaliz, with her abilities created a legion of skeletons. Some in the form of skeleton warriors while others in the forms of beasts like Skull Dragons. Not only commanding her troops but she also used her abilities and used the power of darkness to take down the enemy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Location: Battle with Hades**

I summoned forth my wyverns. First, I used the wyverns to surround Hades and let them each touch him while being white. Halving his power each time I did so, while increasing my own power. I then made my wyverns all turn red and have them attach to me. The sounds of boosting resounded through the battlefield.

Having been distracted by my flashy performance, Hades did not realise the magic circle opening beneath his feet in time. The chains of Glepnir which was once used to capture Fenrir wrapped themselves around him, stopping his movements.

At this time, everyone has finished their respective battles and were piling power upon power to amass enough power to destroy Hades.

As for me, I shot out the longinus smasher attack from my chest along with the blasts from my shoulder cannons and the Dragon's fire from my maw.

Everyone's combined attack hit him and the attack destroyed him once and for all or so we thought. When the smoke of the explosion cleared, a pool of darkness began to form as darkness from everywhere streamed towards it.

" Sekiryuutei-chin, give me a jewel each from Ddraig and Albion. Shirone, follow me!" Kuroka issued instructions to the both of us.

I did as I was told and plucked of the respective jewels from my armour and gave them to Kuroka.

Kuroka and Koneko-chan began chanting after placing the jewels on the pool of darkness.

After a minute, the pool of darkness subsided and was absorbed into a Turquoise jewel.

Kuroka then explained" Hades won't disappear unless there is no longer darkness in this world so the only way is for Switch-princess-chan's onii-chan to perform the last step of eliminating him."

Koneko-chan then continued where her sister left off." The jewel of Albion is needed to constantly divide the growing power of Hades within the jewel which will supply more power to the Jewel of Ddraig to supress Hades for the moment. He needs to be eliminated within an hour or he will revive."

Remembering I had left Dani behind, I dashed towards her then released my armour.

Taking out my **[Mutated Pawn Piece]** , I placed it upon her chest. And the chest that she has, now that I look carefully, is as big as Grayfia-san's. Wow, I must be truly blessed by Chichigami.

I then chanted, "Hear me, Dani Thompson, serve me as my **[Pawn]** as I, hyoudou issei calls upon you so I can fufil my dreams as a harem king! Rejoice at the dream of peace, as with peace, comes ecchi! Rise as my pawn so we can achieve such peace!"

And with a familiar crimson glow, it was absorbed into Dani-san's body and she started to stir.

"Argh-Oh you kept your promise!" Dani-san said to me.

"Of course, I will. Why wouldn't I?" I retorted.

Hearing that, Dani-san gave me a wry smile.

"Kuroka, it's your turn now." I told my soon-to-be-Queen.

Well, the only reason why I didn't immediately accept her as my **[Queen]** was because I didn't want to place anymore burden on her body than the operation to remove the evil-pieces from her body already had as well as another matter.

The matter was settling Kuroka's innocence since showing everyone I had a wanted criminal with me as my **[Queen]** would certainly cause problems for me, Kuroka and Rias. During the time she was recuperating, I worked with teams of people to clear her name although it was not easy and done unbeknownst to Kuroka, I felt it was worth it.

Moreover, this naughty cat has suffered many painful things under her previous master. I wanted her to experience freedom and happiness as much as possible. Even though I say it was done as a secret from her, somehow, I have a feeling that Kuroka knew what I was doing. Well, there were certainly objections from some people when I tried to prove Kuroka's innocence but seeing the valour she played people many times as well as concrete evidence, they had no choice but to agree reluctantly.

And so now, Kuroka is a free person! She no longer has to hide in my house anymore and is free to go as she please. Even if I say so, most of the time, she sticks with Koneko-chan, probably to make up for the lost time during the period they were separated. And that's not all, it seems she is somehow able to know when I will return and would always greet me with a hug and a huge grin at the front door, well, not that I'm complaining about that.

"Hear me, Kuroka, serve me as my **[Queen]** as I, hyoudou issei calls upon you so I can fufil my dreams as a harem king! Rejoice at the dream of peace, as with peace, comes ecchi! Rise as my Queen so we can achieve such peace!" I chanted and likewise with Dani-san's, a crimson glow occurred before the evil-piece was absorbed into Kuroka.

"Yay! Now I'm officially Sekiryuutei-chin's! Shall we do some 'ero-ero' tonight to celebrate?" Kuroka said while hugging my back with her oppai pressed against it.

Hmm. Yes, I would defi-before I could even finish such a thought, I was violently pulled aside. And the culprit was a pouting Rias.

"Mou, Ise! I hope you won't forget about me too!" Rias said with a pout.

"Why would I? I love rias too, you know?" I said while planting a quick kiss on Rias's lips.

"It would be unthinkable for Ise of the past to do such things on his own..." Rias said with a smile that seemed to glow so bright, it was probably brighter than Irina's halo.

Speaking of Irina, it seems I haven't seen her ever since my wedding with Rias and I don't see her here too. Ah, she must probably be busy with the angel jobs Michael-sama tasked her with.

Oh right, it nearly slipped my mind but since Sona-zenkaichou's peerage is here too. And Adaliz and Bennia are friends… As I whipped my head around, I spotted the pair, in a pool of tears of their own, finally glad to be reunited. Hmm… since Bennia is quite expressionless unless you count the times when she wears the sleepy expression she usually has or something to do with the Oppai Dragon show. I do wonder how she would look like with other expressions, it should be interesting since she's quite a cute bishoujo too.

"Bennia, I missed you! Uwehhhhh!" Adaliz cried out.

"Yes, I missed you too…. You seem to have grown well…" Bennia said in between sobs.

"Yes, let's talk more after we return…" Adaliz said and with that the both of them started to calm down.

"Boss Oppai Dragon, thank you for bringing Adaliz back to me…" Bennia said to me while bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it, Bennia, I quite like Adaliz as a person so I don't mind it." I told Bennia my thoughts frankly.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, sure is a ladykiller…Ufufufu" Akeno-san said with a blush on her face.

We then opened a magic circle to the underworld and disappeared into it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: outside of Sirzechs sama's headquarters**

We arrived at the outside of his headquarters and proceeded into it towards the secretary counter. After, having her direct us to a room, I knocked on the door carefully before a 'come in' came from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, I found Sirzechs-sama seating behind a large Rosewood desk. He then greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, Ise-kun, it seems you have finished your battle with Hades, well done. May I know the reason you are visiting?" Sirzechs-sama asked me.

"It's about Hades. We couldn't completely eliminate him so we sealed him in a jewel and would like you to help us with it." I told him the reason for our reason.

"Sure, there's no problem with that." Sirzechs-sama replied before taking the jewel from my outstretched palm and placing it in his.

He then concentrated a large amount of the power of destruction in his palm and bit by bit, the jewel started to be erased. Of course, it's not like it's as easy as a flick of the finger for him since it's the elimination of a legendary being, even if it's just his soul. Large beads of sweat started to form on Sirzechs-sama's forehead but he did not falter the least and kept his focus.

After what seemed like an eternity, any traces of the jewel or Hades has completely disappeared and we heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, somewhat of a close can be put to this matter.

We then headed back to the Hyoudou Residence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, and that's chapter 10! Oh right! There's one more new OC introduced and it's Dani Thompson, she's an OC provided by War Historian so the credits go to him and to allow this fanfic to go forward, Zaraqui Kenpachi has been providing me with quite a few OCs although none have yet to make an appearance yet. So a round of applause for them, please? Another thing is some of you may be wondering if I'm going to neglect the original characters. Nope, not at all, it's just the OCs happen to get more screentime now since their background is unknown. Last but not least, I just wish Highschool dxd will have a season 4 that is closer to the light novel adaptation.**

 **Review time:**

 **ReisFriend: actually he did enjoy her boobs, he squeezed the boobs of everyone in Ravel's peerage and plus, what's Ravel's is Issei's too so hey, he's gonna get his sexy time with her too!**

 **Guest: Well, there you have it, here's Kuroka! Well, kind of needed to rest after the operation anyway so she was MIA for awhile.**

 **Zaraqui Kenpachi: Thank you as always for your support, it's heartwarming to know there are readers like you who want to contribute to my fanfic!**

 **Until the next chapter! Ja ne!**

 **~godfish~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 11! I'm going to start typing this chapter even though it's the midst of my exam periods. Well, I guess I can afford a little break here and there. And one of the best part is that during the time I did not notice, my number of followers has jumped up to 65! Really, didn't see that coming, so thanks for the support, guys!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: Hyoudou Residence**

After returning to the underworld, I was quite tired and really soaked with sweat. Well, what better way to deal with it than to take a warm bath followed by a long soak in the indoor bath?

As I was soaking in the warm bath, I heard the door to the bath being slid open. However, due to the large amount of mist, I was unable to confirm who had just entered the bath. With that being said, almost immediately, a pair of black feline ears peeked out of the mist while the rest of its owner was still obscured. Seeing those ears, I immediately recognise them as ones from a particular stray cat, a rather naughty in more ways than one kitty.

As if reading my thoughts, the kitty named Kuroka emerged from the mist in a state that sheltered neither her glorious oppai nor her nether gates of wonder. In short, paradise! It's definitely a sight for sore eyes, well, that is, if you aren't surrounded by naked beauties on almost a daily basis. Even so, it's still amazing, it's something that I never tire of seeing even after so many times.

It's just like your favourite food, you will never refuse to eat it no matter the occasion. No, I think for me, it's probably more than that, I think in a world without girls, I will just get ero-deficiency disease and my life-producing gun, I name little Issei will just wither and die. In the end, I will probably just kick the bucket too.

And before I noticed it, Kuroka was directly in front of me, pressing her two cushion-like mounds on my chest as she hugged me from the front. They were so soft that it almost makes you think they were made from clouds and her pink tips which were pressed against their male counterpart that grew from my chest sending a jolt down my spine.

However, more than anything it was her expression, one that was almost never seen before on her. In fact, it was an expression almost never associated with her. One could say it was almost the antithesis of Kuroka for anyone who knew her. It was a serious expression, without a hint of her usual playful attitude and even more so than on the rooftop garden. Moreover, within her expression, there was a hint of sadness mixed in it.

Sensing the atmosphere, I decided to push aside the temptations of my worldly desires, at least for now, to see if I can help with Kuroka's troubles.

"Hey, Ise-kun, …I know we had a similar talk before but I just had to be sure…" Kuroka looked at me with eyes of uncertainty as if I would disappear any second now.

"Yes, Kuroka? What is it?" I asked with the gentlest voice I could muster as though I was trying to calm down a startled stallion while closing my arms around her back.

I wrapped her into a tight embrace to let her know that whatever comes her way, no, our way, since her problems are my problems too, I will never forsake her.

Understanding my intentions that were transmitted through my intentions, Kuroka began to speak.

"Ise-kun, I'm happy, over the moon, in fact, when you made me your **[Queen]** but as I was travelling through the underworld one day, I overheard the conversation of some people saying I'm undeserving of you and was only made your **[Queen]** out of pity… I don't..k-know w-why but it... just hurts so much even though I was never affected by such things before... it hurts…" Kuroka told me as she broke into a puddle of tears.

I really have never foreseen a day where I would see Kuroka in a state like this. Sure, I have known for quite some time Kuroka was fond of me but for her love for me to be so deep, I had no idea. I really am still very dense, huh? Well, I have loved Kuroka for some time too, I loved her side of putting others before her such as she did for Koneko-chan to escape their previous master. I loved the side of her when she is naughty or even her bright smile when she interacts with Koneko-chan. I love everything there is about Kuroka. So I bodly declared my feelings to kuroka.

" I have never thought of making you my **[Queen]** out of pity. I made you my **[Queen]** because I believe you have the capability for it and I trust you, more than that, it's because I love you. I don't know anything about deserving or undeserving, but if the both of us love each other then we should stay together, that's all that matters!" I told Kuroka although I'm not exactly sure my feelings were conveyed properly.

Kuroka with flushed cheeks quickly buries her face in my chest and whispers what sounds like 'I love you too, my hero'. However, almost immediately, I heard soft and pleasant purring sounds from my chest, only to find my black kitty fast asleep with a peaceful smile plastered across her face.

Not having the heart to rouse Kuroka from her peaceful slumber especially one where she has such a comforting smile that heals my heart on her face, I gently lifted her out of the giant bath and placed her on a bench. However, leaving her wet is not a good idea either, since she might catch a chill. Letting that happen while I could have prevented it does not sit well with me, so I took it upon myself to dry and dress her as gently as possible.

I gently dapped her face a few times with a towel a few times before moving to her body and fast approaching her twin peaks. As the mounds were gently caressed by the towel, she could not help but leak out a few soft yet sultry moans. Well, it seems, even in sleep, she's still a naughty cat, nonetheless.

Heading south even more, I arrived at her nether gates of wonder. There was neither a hint of blemish nor a speck of bush, a work of art that neither Picasso nor Da Vinci could ever hope to create had they still been alive.

Regrettably, although they were presented before me, I had to restrain myself as I was against forcing Kuroka to have sex with me, regardless of if she loved me or not, because that would make me no different from that scum, Diodora Astaroth.

Quickly, dressing her up in my black over-sized T-shirt, I then dried myself off and wore my shorts. Walking to my room to grab a spare shirt for myself since Kuroka was currently wearing mine, I found my bed or what was supposed to be my bed, totally filled with the female members of the Hyoudou Residence, well, save for a few.

Shaking my head while smiling wryly, I decided I had no choice but to sleep with Kuroka in her room instead. Carrying her in a princess-carry, we departed for her room. Laying her on her bed, I soon joined in before enveloping us in her blanket.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next morning:**

The first rays of the sun penetrated the otherwise dark room, illuminating it, if ever so slightly but that was all it needed to awaken a dragon, a young too. He was known by many names; chichiryuutei, Sekiryuutei, harem king, shameless and hopeless pervert, someone that should go die already (provided by an anonymous duo that were either wearing spectacles or bald). Yup, that's me, issei!

Right now, I'm staring fixatedly at a beautiful feline sleeping. It was an amusing sight, to say at the very least. From her cute little feline ears twitching to her tail swinging back and forth every once in a while. There was never a moment I was bored.

As if a ripple had occurred in the land of dreams, the beauty's eyes fluttered open to reveal golden orbs with a hint of mischief in them. With a slightly seductive yawn while stretching, Kuroka finally got up from the bed.

"Ara ara, honey, did I miss out last night's fun, Nyan?" Kuroka asked me in a taunting tone with a mischievous smile while pointing at her, rather my shirt, that she was wearing.

"Erm, no, haha…it's just that it's not something I would like to do against the will of others…" I confessed awkwardly to Kuroka.

"Aww, honey is such a gentleman, how should I reward you? Maybe, a date before a whole day of baby-making? How about it?" Kuroka asked me while nibbling on the tip of my right ear.

"I would love to… but it's just I have promised a date with Koneko-chan today so..." I told her while scratching my left cheek a little.

"Nyhahaha…A date with shirone eh? I never expected one day that she would be ahead of me in getting you, Nyan… Shirone is so bold! I will tell you a little secret since I feel like it, shirone has never had feelings for anyone before you so if you break her heart..." Kuroka told me in her usual carefree manner until the last few words which suddenly turned so chilly that it almost felt like it was a curse to eternal damnation in Cocytus.

Knowing Kuroka was extremely powerful, it may be very well possible or if not, at least something equally bad. Not that I have any intention of trying it since having been told how it was like for Koneko-chan when I was assumed to be dead made me even more determined to make her happy and never shed tears of sadness anymore!

"Anyway, knowing honey, you probably won't do something like that. Well, how about this? You take the both of us on a date. Taking on a pair of sisters, one on each arm, isn't that your d-r-e-a-m…?" Kuroka asked me while pressing her two fantastic oppais together.

Hey, how does she even know what my fantasies, holy shit! Buhooo! What's more is that I may be able to control my nosebleeds better but I'm not immune to it you know? If you ask me like that, with them forming such a nice valley, how can I reject?

"H-Hai, I will ask her…" I said as I once again trembled at the might of the power of females.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Location: Germany, Lauterbach  
**

EHHH?! Didn't you say it was a date? How did it become a trip to Germany?

That's what many of you might ask and be curious about. Frankly speaking, even I have no idea why. I was just told by my favourite pair of nekomatas that this was the place they wanted to visit. Seeing no reason to refuse, I gladly obliged with their request and we jumped through the magic circle to Germany.

It was then that the pair of sisters begin to tell me the reason why they chose this particular town for the destination. It seems that a long time ago, a population of Nekomatas settled in this particular town. They lived happily and peacefully, co-existing with humans without any fear of discrimination.

However, that all changed when a group who called themselves, The Utopians, arrived. They believed in creating a paradise that consisted of only humans and that every tragedy or natural disaster to occur was the fault of the Occult.

They not only hunted non-human beings but even burnt down places of religious significance such as churches and temples. They even begin to indiscriminately slaughter every and anyone that had anything related to the supernatural, be them a religious follower of even someone helping the supernatural escape.

Ironically though, the power to allow them to wreck such havoc was because of the Sacred Gears they possessed which was also part of the occult if one were to think.

The Nekomatas were obviously not let off the hook and were all massacred except for two who managed to escape. And the two were obviously, Kuroka and Koneko-chan. They manged to escape only because their parents who lay on their dying breath, passed them a paper with a magic circle draw on it that was connected to the underworld. The downside was that the magic circle was poorly drawn and could only take at most two people at any single time.

Having to make the hard decision, she grabbed Koneko-chan and fled to the underworld. Although they had successfully escaped to the underworld, fate was not unwilling to give up its two new toys so quickly. Fate toyed with their lives, often at the expense of the torments the pair suffered.

After their escape, the sisters moved from place to place and lived by scraps as they had neither money nor any belongings on them. They only had literally the clothes on their bodies which were reduced to dirty rags from the tragedy that befell them in Germany and the dirty alleys they lived in.

They were malnourished, dirty and cold but they were still happy as the two sisters had each other and were very close. Even so, the approaching winter was going to be an exceptionally harsh, pushing them a few steps at a time towards the grave. Knowing their impending doom, the elder sister knew not a way to earn enough money to tide them through the harsh season other than the world's oldest profession, prostitution.

Preparing to sacrifice herself for the sake of the survival of her and her little sister, the elder sister was about to step out of the dirty alley they lived in when all of a sudden, a gaudy-looking carriage stopped in front of her. At the moment, she thought her saviour had finally descended upon her. Oh boy, how mistaken she was.

The figure standing before her was nothing short of a devil. Because he was a devil himself?, some may ask. That is true too, seeing as his species is that of a devil and a noble too. However, the true reason was because of his personality, he held not a shred of compassion or love, single-mindedly devoting towards research. There should be nothing wrong with being a researcher after all, is there? Well, even Azazel-sensei is one too. Apart from his occasional crazy experiments gone wrong, they were all fine, more than fine, actually, since they are mostly beneficial.

This devil, Felderlich weasel was his name, was unscrupulous beyond anyone's comprehension. His family was known for being cunning and ruthless, seeing as they took the mammal's name and it would only imply as such. Felderlich was abnormal though, he used anyone and anything for his benefit, even his own family was not spared.

After joining his peerage, Kuroka was put through many inhumane and repulsive experiments but bared with it as she knew the moment he lost interest with her, it would signal the doom of Koneko-chan. The much was evident, as each time he threatened her with harming Koneko-chan should she attempt to escape his experiments. She hated it, she hated all of it, but she lacked the power to properly protect her sister and could only reluctantly oblige.

Koneko-chan, too, was not oblivious to her sister's suffering as she often heard the painful screams of her sister. As she was still extremely young then, whenever she asked her sister if she was alright in her monthly visits, Kuroka would flash her a bright smile to reassure her. That much was enough to calm her and halt further questioning. She was just happy to see Kuroka again, that was all.

Then _it_ happened, on that one fateful day. As usual, Kuroka would visit her sister only every month as it was only during this time was she permitted by her master to have her own free time. When she arrived in her sister's room she could not find her,sensing something was amiss, she used her recently awakened Senjuutsu powers to search for her sister and found her at the dungeon of the castle.

Fearing something may have happened, she rushed towards the destination, fighting countless guards along the way since this place was off-limits to her but not of that mattered to her, not when she believed her sister was in danger. And her worst fears were proven true, her sister was placed on an operating bed with restraint bounding her to it. Thankfully, it seemed to have yet to begun.

Her master who stood at the controls spoke a single sentence which cost him his life.

"Ah, it's a good timing you are here, let's watch the next stage of the evolution of the Nekomatas, I wonder if something amazing will occur! Although if I get to hear more of her screams, it would be the more, the merrier!" Felderlich spoke in a gleeful manner as if he was a child that was brought to a candy store.

That was more than enough to anger Kuroka, more than that, it drove her into an uncontrollable fury. As her emotions spiralled out of control, her Senjuutsu powers grew at an unrestricted rate and she directed them all at Felderlich.

It was not an exaggeration to say that Felderlich was blasted into pieces of minced meat and the room into smithereens.

Knowing that she had committed a fatal crime of killing her master, Kuroka, quickly knocked out Koneko-chan and freed her from her restraints before fleeing. She knew that if she took koneko-chan along, she too, would likely become a wanted criminal too.

Leaving her behind, there was a chance that the current Yondai Maous would pardon her since they were more kind and reasonable than the previous Maous, or so she heard.

"And the rest is history as you know it, Nya" Kuroka concluded

"I understand the story but why would still come here? I have no idea." I honestly told the two of them.

"It's because me and Shirone felt like telling our deceased parents we are fine now, since we have no visited here all these time, Nya… We are still afraid of those unpleasant memories after all, Nya" Kuroka told me.

"Ise-senpai is here, so there is nothing to fear." Koneko-chan said to me while flashing one of her smiles.

Koneko-chan, that girl, she used to be quite emotionless, but recently she has started to smile more especially around me, I wonder why. I don't really know why , other than she likes me, but if she's happy, it's fine with me.

As we moved around the town, the two enjoyed themselves tremendously and I was glad they did since, their time after the massacre was nothing short of hell. So even just a little, I want them to laugh and smile more.

Then at the corner of my eye, I saw two figures dressed from head to toe in black drag someone with a familiar shade of brown hair into a dark alley.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry about the late updates since I have things to settle on my own. Besides that, I also realised I didn't go too in depth for Kuroka's past so I figured this is a good chance to do it and besides I think it's quite fun to do their backgrounds. As for the background of other characters such as Dani, it will come in due time. Now, who do you think the familiar shade of brown hair belongs to?**

 **Review time:**

 **ReisFriend: I took your idea about Kuroka, albeit twisting it a bit. Okay, not a bit , so please don't kill me!**

 **Guest: Hahaha, now she's back and with Koneko-chan too!**

 **Zaraqui Kenpachi: Thanks for the support! I will look into it to see how I can incorporate them.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun: Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Oh yeah, before I leave, I wonder do any girls like Highschool DxD? It's a thought that struck me all of a sudden. And in fact, I wonder if there any female readers of this fanfic?**

 **Until the next chapter, Ja Ne!**

 **~godfish~  
**


End file.
